Team ONYX: Dusk Rebellion
by Fangazer
Summary: Team Onyx is back to join the others in a new semester (sequel to AD). New allies and enemies arrive with the canon to make way for new events of chaos, chapters diverse to define the roles every character will play. Chapter 7: The meeting of several like you couldn't believe.
1. New Semester, New Missions

Chapter 1: New Semester, New Missions

A/N: (**Disclaimer**: Monty Oum and Roosterteeth owns RWBY while everybody else owns whatever I use as reference. I only own the OC's and unofficial story parts.)

Hey guys, first chapter here. For those returning, enjoy. For those new, go ahead and read, although some things are better explained if you read the prequel, AD (Arriving at Daylight) which has been revised.

Be sure to read through the entire thing since there is another extra part added at the end.

And yes, all characters have colors in their names. They just haven't been revealed; some may not be shown until later…way later.

And please note that some length of the chapter comes from the profiles I place at the end, which is added to the word counting.

Read and review, thank you.

* * *

><p>"Boss?"<p>

"Yes?"

"This is…uncomfortable. I would prefer a lady's company in times like this."

"Just relax and take a deep breath. This shouldn't be hard for you."

"And if it doesn't work out?"

"Then we're free to do it your way."

"Excellent, but we should have invited Ruby so we can have a better mood here. Especially for your sake; you two are friends."

"Xavier, you're talking too much."

"Sorry, I'll just pull on this and…there!"

A rifle fired from the top of a cliff, shooting off the head of a Beowolf. While the others sniffed the air, two blurs slid down the slope, firing energy arrows and bullets at the pack.

The black-haired boy, Oswin, was the first to the grassy ground, black jacket calming down with the stop. From the waist of black pants, he took out a green and blue twin sword with slightly curved edges. Combining them side-by-side at the hilt, he formed a broadsword, Earth, used to slice through another Grimm.

"Xavier."

"Firing, Boss."

The second boy jumped over his teammate, violet spiky hair and black cloak flowing. With handguns out, he fired shots that put down the other charging monsters. As the gunslinger landed, he had magazines out to reinsert them, reloading the gun full of Aura.

Oswin came up to slice through a Beowolf. Xavier jumped over to slam a side kick into another before he fired into its body. The swordsman threw both swords past the gunslinger to drive them into two upcoming monsters.

Xavier took this time to place his red gun in front of the other's barrel. Both morphed into a rifle, used to fire larger shots into the farther Grimm. His teammate grabbed his returning swords and sliced through the Pansy, a monkey, into pieces.

"Spread out."

"Going bananas."

The gunslinger put the guns side-by-side to form a double-barreled shotgun, the stock black and barrel red. He swung the weapon to hit one Pansy before firing two shots in a rapid motion. With hands still glowing, he fired in a wide motion, blasting through more.

After Oswin sliced through a Beowolf, he moved to dodge an extending arm from a Pansy. Slicing off the limb, he kicked the Grimm while sheathing his swords. He then reached for the holster on his back and took out Pierce, a golden spear with streaks of red going up to the orange spearhead.

Stabbing through a Beowolf, the swordsman pushed forward to make a hit into another. A burst of energy came from the spear's bottom to push through to the last one in the path. Pulling out of all three monsters, Oswin swung the head to slice through more trying to surround him and his teammate.

Now back-to-back, Xavier smiled as he reformed his twin handguns. "Another play, Boss?"

"Finish the mission."

"Then alas, this calls for a little moment." Running, Xavier formed his shotgun as he kicked off a Beowolf. Firing at the same monster with a strong recoil, he flipped through the air with handguns shooting the Grimm below. Landing, he took a pose with both guns in the air.

"Here ye, here ye, denizens of darkness, for these words are all you shall dine on tonight."

The gunslinger fired with arms crisscrossed to his left and right before his front and back. Repeating, he continued, "Once, I was wandering amongst the eastern lands, on a journey to see children and women be brought to safety."

Xavier fired his shotgun behind him. "Okay, maybe several men, although they're usually in the way." Mowing down more as hands firing with forend in a blur, the boy found a moment to continue.

"Now, I find myself at Beacon, whose light shines without pause. It has presented so much muse such as Blake, Miss Velvet, and Bridgette."

A Pansy jumped at him, but only struck an after-image. Confused, it turned its mask-covered head to see the inside of a gun's barrel.

Xavier fired, ending the monster. "And with some reluctance, I have accepted my place as an Evanescent Gunslinger, one of four wonderful factors of a team set to become one like no other."

He then lowered his head as his body went into a pose, raising one gun up with barrel aimed at the sky and black cloak flowing behind him. "As Noire and Bloodless, my VARI, bring the point of no return, we four face the future as the dark knights of Onyx!"

Xavier heard no reaction to this, which he expected since he merely wanted to express his thoughts. The nearby Grimm grunted in confusion before they snarled at Oswin, who they surrounded in a circle.

"Thanks for letting me finish, Boss. Need some assistance?"

"No."

The swordsman unleashed a burst of silver energy from his body. Known as Aura Burst that sent the monsters flying, he used it to also dash with explosive power and run his spear into an Ursa. Once done, he let go of the weapon to reach for his broadsword.

Slamming down, the swordsman unleashed a small wave of energy that sent another bear flying far into a nearby tree. Once finished, he saw the area was free of the Grimm.

"Oswin, we're done on our end."

The swordsman turned to see his armored partner, Nathan, arrive with his large oval shield and jet sword in hand. Sheathing the blade into the shield's side sheathe, he placed the weapon onto the back of his gray overcoat. "It looks like the both of you are finished too. Yin, how are….Yin?"

When he heard a grunt, the gray-haired Contractor turned to see a larger boy with blonde slick hair coming in. The same person was holding onto the head of a large Beowolf with his bronze, enlarged gauntlet.

"Yin, there you are. You have pieces of Grimm on your body."

The Burnian used his other hand to flick off a black piece from his green vest. His other gauntlet crushed the Beowolf's head before it shrunk back to normal size to help with the cleanup of his dark-green camo pants and gray shirt.

Nathan winced from seeing the headless Beowolf. Turning to his leader, he asked, "So Oswin, are we ready to go back?"

The leader nodded before he walked towards the direction of Beacon. Although sad he didn't hear a verbal reply, the Contractor was happy that his partner responded. It was an improvement compared to when they first met last semester.

Xavier walked next to his own partner as he ruffled his dark-blue shirt jacket and the inside black shirt. "So my silent, yet strong, compadre. How are you doing? Did you enjoy your own fight with the young knight of Lady White?"

Yin made gestures with his hand. The gunslinger interpreted the motion language. "Ah, I see. Swift to the end; I'm glad that my Burnian partner is the diligent soldier he is. Yep, yep!"

The Burnian sighed with a smile as the gunslinger continued making random remarks. He noticed that one was about how the gunslinger's jeans and black tennis shoes were almost ruined by an event involving Hans.

"Ah, but I wish we could have had something more on this trip. Maybe some kind of chall-mph!"

Yin had both hands cover his partner's mouth. He let go when he saw the silenced boy nod.

"Okay, okay, then I'll say it this way. I'm glad we can go back since there is obviously nothing here to challenge our mighty force…are you happy now?"

The Burnian didn't intervene, unsure of how to react. He regretted this when a loud screech rang through the air.

"Wh-what was that," asked Nathan. He noticed that Oswin and Yin were glaring at Xavier.

"Well, here's one wish come true. Now let's finish this...unbelievable, this cannot be my fault!"

The gunslinger was referring to the Grimm coming over a larger, green hill. It had a spherical body, six long legs, and a white mask with six eyes.

"A Harvester, this is ridiculous! What is it doing out in a place like this?!"

"Everyone, fire." Oswin said this as he shot arrows while Xavier fired bullets. Yin had his charging gauntlet reared before he fired a volt sphere into the monster, rocking it backwards.

However, this did little damage as the Harvester rapidly approached with angry chitters. When close, it speared down a thin leg to impale its smaller prey, but missed when they scattered.

Running, Oswin waited for TIM, his Tactical Insight Mind, to give him data. When nothing came up, he yelled, "Xavier, do you know something?!"

"Just a sec, Boss." The gusnlinger dodged another leg while his hand swiped across his eyes. After scanning, he swipe again to make his eyes return to a blue color.

"Joints, but they're somewhat durable!"

"Nathan, go!"

"Okay." Activating his sword with one hand, the blade's jets fired to allow the Contractor to fly while spinning. He slashed through the joints of three curved legs, forcing the Grimm to topple on one side.

When the monster tried to get up, Oswin jumped with Aura Burst to slice through the other joints with his broadsword. He landed as the Grimm collapsed, its stumpy legs wiggling around.

While the Grimm's body rolled its mask up, Xavier whined, "That's it?!"

A funnel full of white teeth opened below the mask, used by the monster to spit up a huge, white glob. Falling, it spread out and hit everyone, entrapping them in white webbing.

"Okay, staying quiet now," exclaimed Xavier as six more legs appeared from the monster's body. Seeing this made the gunslinger fire Dust rounds from the revolving chambers of his gun. The bullets hit, setting the webbing on fire, but the legs already came to spear into him and Yin.

Nathan, activating his own Dust from his shield's back, was horrified to see the legs hit his teammates. "Xavier, Yin!"

Suddenly, the bodies faded away as they were after-images. Nearby, Xavier put down Yin while exclaiming, "We're okay," before dodging another leg. Slightly panting while running backwards, he said to his partner, "But you should lose some weight if we want to do that again."

Nathan almost laughed, but he was busy protecting him and Oswin from the other legs with his dome shield. The same protection was also red, emitting enough heat to melt the glob off of their bodies. Once done, he replaced the dome with a shield glyph.

"**Reflect."**

After contact, the legs were thrown back as the skill blocked and returned double the force. Oswin threw both twin swords to make them slice through two leg joints. He caught his returning blades right as Xavier and Yin fired at the Harvester.

The Grimm's chitter grew louder as it stomped its other legs towards its prey. However, they all missed as Nathan and Oswin came in to slice through its other joints. Without any legs, the monster fell as it did before.

Oswin noticed that parts of the legs were already growing back. "Get ready, I'm charging."

"Got it, Boss."

"Okay, Oswin."

Yin grunted as he took a part of Oswin's blade with his gauntlets. Xavier moved in with after-images that made the recovering legs miss them. When there were openings, Nathan went in to slash through the joints to prevent the monster from overpowering them with morel legs.

Some time later, the leader was done as a red and black blade formed over his weapon. Raising the attack releasing winds, he shouted "Move!"

When his teammates were out of the path, the swordsman felt a deep voice rumble in his head, different from the one used by TIM.

"_**As the Flames of the Setting Sun Burn**__**"**_

With these words, the swordsman shouted, **"Crimson-."**

"_**Let its fall bring Demise To My enemies"**_

"**-Crash!"**

When the blade was swung down, a black and red wave of energy flew out, engulfing the Grimm in its wake. It continued until it reached the middle of an empty plain, leaving behind a large trench digging deep in the earth.

Forming his twin swords and sheathing them, Oswin saw the Harvester's body was in two pieces while the middle was blasted off. He turned to see his teammates have mixed emotions on their faces.

Xavier didn't seem impressed. "Eh, Doktor C's 'Big O' could do better." He then smiled as he clapped his hands and continued, "But still good, nonetheless. We're finally finished and ready to head home. But before that…"

The gunslinger took out his scroll from his jacket. "Let's commemorate this moment by taking a picture on that hill. What do you guys say?"

Yin and Nathan nodded, but still turned to see what their leader had to say.

"One or two is okay."

Everyone was surprised to hear this. Especially Xavier, who said, "Oh, wow. I thought I had to beg this time…but sure, let's go!"

While Yin followed his partner, Nathan came next to his own. "Oswin, did something happen to you?"

"No, why?"

"Because you seem…I don't mean any offense, but you seem warmer towards us nowadays."

"Is that a problem?"

"No, it's actually nice. It seems like whatever made you feel distant from us is starting to disappear. Today's teamwork is a good testament to that."

The Contractor noticed that his leader had a solemn expression for a brief moment. Believing it was his imagination, he finally made it to the top of the hill where Yin and Xavier were watching a sunrise.

Oswin took out his scroll. "I'll use mine to take the picture. If everyone doesn't mind, I would like to send a copy to one of my relatives."

"Sure Boss, that sounds good. But wow, look at that light. It reminds me of the time we had our Venator mission, although the difference now is that we have made great success. Yes, I think this semester is going to hold many opportunities for our team to show our true worth."

The leader was already going down the hill to place the scroll on a nearby tree. When he heard Xavier's comment, he turned to see his three teammates with their backs turned to him as they watched the sunset.

Right then, he saw each of them radiate in their Auras. One a solid white, the other sparking electricity, and the last with blue particles sparkling around him. Unsure if this was his imagination, Oswin turned around as he reached the tree, unaware that his own was flickering with somewhat violent silver.

Before he could set up his device, he saw a message just arrive. Opening it, he saw it written as, "Our meeting time is finally in place since the Aura Master is expected to be gone for a long while. Be sure to come as you are; there's no need to conceal anything."

Whether the last part was to comfort or unveil an advantage, Oswin made plans for both as he set up the camera. When he was done, he set it between two branches before he ran back up the hill.

Xavier was happy to see it was time. "Okay everyone, after four-."

"It goes in three."

"What?! Wait!"

The gunslinger tried to jump at the last moment, but Yin instinctively caught him out of surprise. The two boys ran into Nathan, who was pushed by Oswin so none would end up rolling down the hill.

In that moment, the scroll took a picture. Oswin went over to get it while Nathan and Yin recomposed themselves. Looking at Xavier, they heard, "I'm sorry, I was just trying to add something special."

After Oswin came back, he showed the photo to everyone. Although it looked a bit silly, Nathan and Yin smiled while Xavier laughed at the part involving himself.

"I think this will be a delightful reminder in the future. Be sure to send each of us a copy too, alright Boss?"

The leader nodded as he was already doing the request while he walked towards the way back to Beacon. Suddenly, Xavier came up and tried to peer at the scroll while asking, "So who's the relative? A brother, sister….uncle?"

"My niece."

"Ah, your niece. Wait, a niece?! I never heard of this. What's her name?"

While Nathan and Yin were also surprised, Oswin simply answered, "Morgan."

"Hm, peculiar name, but with your kind of face, she must be adorable. May I see a picture of her?"

"No. Besides, she wouldn't have my kind of face."

"Aww, don't be shy, Boss. You're not that ugly."

"I wasn't talking about appearance."

"Oh, then what is it referring to?"

"Nothing you should know about."

"O-oh, okay." When he heard nothing from his leader, Xavier slowly fell behind to be with his other teammates to whisper, "It seems like Boss still has some things he doesn't want to talk about."

While Yin shrugged, Nathan replied, "I'm sure there's a good reason. He doesn't have to talk about his past like we did."

"Yeah, but it would be nice to know enough. I mean, we know I've been a student of Doktor Cielo. Yin here is from Burn and adopted by a family with a military mother and a mechanic brother. Nathan, you…have a Faunus sister who's in a relationship with your sensei."

"What? No, they're not in a relationship. They just really like each other."

"…If you say so. But it'd be one heck of a coincidence for the Boss to have also been adopted, wouldn't you think so?"

While the group discussed, Oswin heard them, but wasn't bothered too much by it. Since his plans for the future are in motion, there may be a point when his teammates wouldn't want to know anything about him anymore.

* * *

><p>Team Onyx made it back to their dorm at Beacon. While they settled down on their ground and hanging beds, they noticed a familiar girl appear at their doorway.<p>

"Oh, hey guys. Got back from your mission?"

Oswin smiled. "We did. How was your day, Ruby?"

The girl stood at the door as she finished drying her hair with a towel. "I just had the best day ever with my team. We also had it with Jaune's; a great food fight at the dining hall."

"That sounds mighty grand." As Xavier finished holstering his weapons, he said, "So is Blake available at the moment?"

"Kind of, but she's still not in a talking mood…you know, doing it less than usual."

"I understand, and I shall take it upon myself to try cheering her up again."

"That's good. Sun was planning on doing the same, so you should go help him."

Yin and Nathan saw Xavier's face twist for a bit before it turned back into a smile. "Sure, it would be good to have some help. Time to go, I'll see all of you around."

After the gunslinger left with the scythe-wielder, Oswin finished sheathing his swords before he also headed out of the door.

Nathan asked, "And where are you going to go?"

"Since class is starting tomorrow, I'm going to finish up some business. I'll see all of you later."

* * *

><p>"So you're sure about this."<p>

"I am, Pyrrha. I'm sorry I have to tell you this now."

The red-haired warrior looked sad as they both walked towards the Coliseum. "That's…a shame, Oswin. Is there a reason why you need this to happen?"

"I'll tell you later. It just seemed appropriate to say this now when I'm asking that we train together for the last time."

"…I understand. So it wasn't just because we were going to keep things fair. At least, that was the assumption with the tournament coming up."

"That was one of the reasons. But since you heard this, do you hate me for it?"

After the two went through one of the building's many tunnels, Pyrrha replied, "You have your reasons. As your friend and training partner, I can only support it, although I wish you would reconsider."

"I did many times, but I just see this as the best choice. But it means a lot to hear you support it; that's one of the reasons why I consider you a good friend."

Suddenly, Pyrrha stopped near the exit, which made the swordsman follow. "There is one thing I would like you to promise before all is said and done."

"What is it?"

"You have to promise me that if we were to ever fight, you'll give it your all. No restrictions, no excuses; you'll face me with everything you have, including the styles you've been holding back."

"…I can't promise that, Pyrrha. I'll talk to my siblings about the restrictions, but if they say no, then I won't disobey them. I'm sorry."

Strangely, the warrior didn't seem displeased as she smiled. "And that's why **I **consider you a good friend. You keep your promises very well; breaking it off from the ones who've taken care of you would have dishonored them."

"However, I do hope a time like that comes. As we acknowledge each other as friends, we also do so as warriors preparing for future battles."

Pyrrha's words made Oswin smile as this was a lesson he also held in mind. And to see it coming from the one who had the same face as someone he cared for made him wish he could fulfill it someday.

"But after you told me what you're going to do, that might have been the reason why Nora hasn't been happy with you lately, right?"

"Yes, I told her and her sister. Electra seemed fine, but Nora didn't take it well."

"If you need any help, I'll talk to her for you. I'm sure I can reach a better understanding with her."

"Thank you. I'll let you know when I need it."

After the two stepped into the light, they saw a peculiar sight in the middle of the structure making up the arena.

"Watch closely everyone, Instructor Crash and I will demonstrate one more time." A woman with shoulder-length black and blue hair clapped her hands. This gathered the attention of the nearby students sitting in the curved tiered seats. With her usual clothes of a blue silk jacket and long black pants, she turned to face the other with long, shaggy green hair.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah Lynn."

"Instructor Waver."

"Oh…sorry, but yeah, I can keep going all day if I need to," said the tan Faunus. As he walked away with his black boots and olive pants, he turned to show his muscular body revealed by his open beige jacket. Scratching one hand on his white nose, he asked, "Do it now?"

"Yes, we'll use the one they haven't seen yet."

"Alright." Suddenly, the rhino began to glow in his green Aura while Lynn's glowed in blue. Once ready, they moved their hands in unison while white ripples of light appeared in the space above them.

As one, their voice echoed, **"Together-."**

Suddenly, cannons of various sizes appeared in the space above while the woman's hands shined bright. Soon, those same hands were thrust around as massive blue energy swirled through the air like a mighty river.

"**-Cannon Falls!"**

As the barrels fired, the river-like energy became a tornado around the arena to capture the blasts. It was clear that if the instructors wished it or if there were any enemies near them, the attack channeling massive energy would have obliterated with even a touch.

However, nobody was hurt as the tornado died down while the cannons were reinserted into the ripped space. As Crash relaxed, Lynn looked at the students with her eyes holding only blue outlines of her pupil.

"Remember class, this is **Affinity Barrage. **Together is to be united by body and in resonance is to stand with hearts bonded. This ability is why we can find that even people who have met for the first time are able to do feats that would take years of practice."

"However, there are conditions to this, so unless you are sure of what they are, this is more of a last resort. Yet, it remains one of my favorite techniques, especially when I do this with the right person."

The blind instructor glanced at Crash, making the smiling Faunus slightly blush.

"Yep, it's a good lesson to know. Now, that'll be all for today. Remember, second semester is starting, so get ready to work your butts off!"

The students, only known by a few as Venators, rose to leave while Pyrrha and Oswin remained in their seats.

"Incredible, so these are what the instructors can do. Instructor Crash is one thing, but Instructor Waver…what power. I couldn't deny that she deserves the title of Aura Master."

Oswin nodded, thinking back on what she could do firsthand. He noticed that the said person looked in their directions with a calm smile.

"Pyrrha, Oswin, it is good to see you. How are all of you doing?"

The swordsman felt relieved as he realized that as the day was done, formalities are over. This is what he liked about the instructor, just as many others did.

After Lynn jumped over the wall, the warrior stood up from her seat to shake her hand. "Hello, Lynn. We're both doing fine. We're now just waiting for Jaune to show up as we use this time to practice in the arena."

"I see you're vigilant with your training as always, Pyrrha. I'm glad to know that you do it with your friends." Turning to Oswin, the instructor finished, "And it's good to see you spend your time with them."

While the leader nodded, he heard someone running towards them with clanking armor. Turning around, he saw Jaune panting with his blonde hair still wet.

"S-sorry, I had an issue with the showers. I'm ready to go."

While Oswin sighed, Pyrrha smiled at her leader. Lynn did the same while saying, "Jaune, you seem have made the most improvement."

"Th-thanks, Lynn, but I couldn't have done it without the others."

"And make sure you continue to do so. You may have potential, but you'll need help in order to unlock its entirety."

Suddenly, a voice yelled, "Pyrrha, Jaune, what are you doing here?" When everyone turned to see Nora, the warrior replied, "We're here for training. Why are you here?"

The hammer-wielder came towards the group with Ren following her. "I'm just waiting for sis. She needs to clean some things up." When she noticed the swordsman, she said, "Oh…hi Oswin."

"Hello Nora." The boy said this as he sadly noted that his nickname wasn't being used anymore.

Lynn noticed this as she and the rest eyed the two students. Thinking, she suddenly had an idea.

"Do all of you have time to participate in an interesting activity? If you do, then extra credit will go out to the victor."

Several eyes opened while some looked nervous, especially Jaune's when he asked, "Wh-what kind of activity?"

"That will be explained in a moment." Looking down at the ground, the instructor exclaimed, "Electra, would you set the Coliseum to Stage Four? Also, I would like your team to be here."

From a nearby intercom, a female voice yelled, "Got it, pressing lots of buttons. I'll be up there with the rest in a bit."

Suddenly, parts of the sandy floor broke apart and rose up. Each one stopped at one part of the air while several moved around in some kind of pattern. Soon, it looked like a broken tower was made with the highest platform holding some kind of holographic flag.

While this happened, everyone turned when they heard, "Hey, what's going on here?" They could see that it was Yang, Yin, Xavier, and Blake coming from one of the tunnels.

"We're just about to do something for extra credit," said Pyrrha as she eyed the environment's change.

"Really?! We should totally take part in this, what do you guys think?"

While Yin and Blake gave silent nods, Xavier exclaimed, "Extra credit sounds like an excellent reward for …what are we doing?"

Lynn turned to face her students. "Your objective will be to retrieve the flag and bring it back to these seats. I hope that isn't too difficult for the rest of you."

Everyone eyed one another. Jaune saw this and asked, "Uh, can I sit out of this?"

"Of course, this is not mandatory."

"Thanks," he said as he looked at the height each platform was at. "So, um, another question…will everyone have to fight each other?"

"That is up to you. However, your main opponents will not be each other."

While everyone looked confused, none noticed four figures jump from one part of the audience seats.

"You true obstacles shall be Team Ember."

On cue, a fiery figure landed on one platform, causing several others to catch fire nearby. After shielding their eyes, the younger students' eyes widened at who they were going up against.

"Hey everyone, Team Ember is here to heat things up!"

Electra, her pink hair having yellow at its ends, stood up from her spot as her orange trench coat flowed with the flames. Her white skirt was also flowing while the red breastplate and brown knee-high boots seemed unfazed by the heat.

On another platform stood the rest of her teammates. While Marticus and Brick looked ready, only Roesta seemed disinterested as her eyes were looking elsewhere.

Back in the stands, everyone prepared their weapons, especially an eager Nora. "Hey sis, is this what I think it is?"

"You bet," shouted Electra. "I'm the current ruler of this tower; do you have what it takes to dethrone me?"

"Oh, it is so on! Let's go guys, storm the castle! Purge the treasure of our enemies!"

Ren and Pyrrha looked at each other before they ran off to join their teammate. Soon, everyone else followed while their opponents settled on several platforms to meet them.

Electra laughed, "Alright! Let's see what you guys can do on the dawn of this new semester!"

* * *

><p>AN: Here's the kickoff for chapter one. Since it's custom of me to do, the bottom will hold profiles of each character.

**Electra Freyja: Fiery Passion**

**Definition**:

Electra (Greek for 'shining' and 'fiery sun'; related to other names meaning light)

Freyja (Norse goddess of lots of things, so we're just going with 'love' and 'gold' for the sake of the color name)

**Genera**l: Long pink hair with yellow highlights on the ends and is about 5.65 ft. tall. She is 18 years old, has turquoise eyes and fair skin on a well-trained body.

**Clothing**: Her clothes consist of an orange trench coat, white skirt, and brown, knee-high boots. She also wears a red sleeveless sweater for casual occasions with a red breastplate underneath it. When she's expecting battle, the sweater is usually gone since it gets in the way of the armor and the white shirt underneath can be seen.

Note: Her original clothes were destroyed in her battle against Blade, so yeah, sorry if the design change seemed a little drastic.

**Weapon**: Lady Slayer

-First form: an orange, double-edged sword with a blade that looks like flame

-Second Form: flamethrower barrel located under the blade

-Third Form: Yep, it's a whip sword. So this form is actually accessed by using a slide lever that switches the function of the weapon's trigger. Pulling the trigger detaches and retracts the blade's metal bits that become the whip sword.

**Aura**: Orange

**Semblance**: Fólkvangr

-Function 1: Allows Freyja to gather flames that can increase her attack power and create the burst of action in her body. This also creates Aura Burst like Oswin and Sephora does.

-Function 2: She can shoot out waves of flames. Unfortunately, she has trouble controlling this, so she uses it sparingly.

-Function 3: ?

-Function 4: ?

**Skill**: Just strong, she's strong…and knows how to bring the ruckus, although unnecessary from time to time (how the heck did she become the leader of a team?).

**Likes**: Nora, Marticus (duh), Team STEEL and related comrades, Aura Master, and pretty much anybody else who's considered good in her book. And she enjoys being enthusiastic, despite the mess that might come out of it.

**Dislikes**: Roesta, homework, discipline, uncontrollable abilities

Reference:

-Bloodless (no blood) and Noire (no anger in two words; feminine variant for black): Changed it since Indighost thought it was immature to have Dante and Vergil as names from a story explained in an upcoming BTWT chapter.

Note: Here's the extra I mentioned. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>A black-haired girl wearing a blue blouse was sitting at a table while looking at the picture of Oswin's team. Smiling, she turned the device to show it to a blonde girl.<p>

"Look Karamel, Uncle Oswin sent this to me. Doesn't he look pretty goofy with these guys?"

The older girl smiled as she finished smoothing out her white nurse gown and hat. "But he looks more content than I've seen him with other strangers. It would be nice if he could accept them as friends someday."

"But he already has several."

"I know." Looking at the photo to take in the new faces, the girl continued, "But this is the school where your mom and dad made their real friends. And looking at these people, I think the same could happen for him, just as long as he's willing to accept them."

Date: 09/20/14


	2. From Embers to Flames

Chapter 2: From Embers to Flames

A/N: (**Disclaimer**: Monty Oum and Roosterteeth owns RWBY while everybody else owns whatever I use as reference. I only own the OC's and unofficial story parts.)

Note: As my first amongst many mistakes, the disinterested person was Roesta, not Electra. Sorry about that, I made the fix.

Btw, it's still not mandatory, but BTWT will hold some materials that will transfer to these chapters.

* * *

><p>Right as Oswin reached a brown platform, he was thrown off when blocking Electra's blade. Landing on the arena's floor, he ran to dodge the flames coming from his pursuer's flamethrower, one of the many forms of Lady Slayer.<p>

"C'mon Ozzy, you can do better!"

While she aimed at the boy, she noticed Nora coming at her with hammer swinging down. Forming her sword, she swung using one hand at the incoming shaft to stop it before she punched into her sister's stomach.

"Sorry sis, but several bruises isn't going to cut it," said Electra as she gave chase. When she landed on another platform, the younger was already swinging her hammer powered by her grenade and ability. The Venatrix blocked, but was unable to stop the propulsion that sent her flying.

Electra did an aerial somersault to plant her feet onto a wall. With bursts of fire, she jumped from one platform to another until she tackled into her sister to send her flying.

Before she could pursue, the Venatrix blocked several arrows from below. Looking down, she saw Oswin with his brown bow out and shooting energy arrows from the weapon's silver energy string. Annoyed, she formed her whip sword and jumped down as she swung her weapon.

As the incoming blade swiped away several arrows, Oswin quickly rolled to avoid the whip blade's bind. Jumping to one platform, he made his way to the Venatrix while switching for his twin swords.

Thinking it was strange to see this charge, Electra quickly turned to see Nora falling towards her. Jumping up, she grabbed the hammer's shaft and threw the owner towards the swordsman.

Oswin caught Nora, but couldn't stop the Venatrix from kicking him towards the seats. Coughing from the landing, he noticed the hammer-wielder stand while offering him a hand.

"Thanks for the catch; you okay?"

The boy took the hand and stood up. "Yeah, I'm fine. I…look out!"

The swordsman pushed the girl in time before Electra came crashing in flames. She kicked out to slam Nora away before spinning to slash into Oswin's swords.

"Gotta keep up, Ozzy!"

Before he knew it, Oswin was in the air as an enflamed kick made contact with his stomach. Landing on another group of seats, he noticed a nervous Jaune sitting on one of them.

"Is she allowed to attack outside the arena?"

Oswin looked up to see Instructor Waver watching the battle. The blonde followed and said, "Oh."

"If you know, then move. You'll get caught in the crossfire."

Before Jaune could do so, he saw Electra fall towards the boys with flamethrower firing. In panic, he ran as he had his shield up to block as much of the flames as he could. When he placed it down, he saw the Venatrix running at him with blade swinging.

"Wait, wait, I'm not a part of this!"

Seeing it was too late, the leader took out his sword while he ducked under the swing. With shield already up, he managed to block the blade that still sent him stumbling.

"And you are…oh, you're in my sister's team!" After fending off Oswin with several slashes, the Ventraix traded blows with Jaune. "Wow, you're fighting better than what Nora told me."

"Wait, I said…you really think so?"

"Yeah, that means I don't have to hold back."

"What?!" The blonde said this as Electra slammed an enflamed punch that sent him rolling up the row of seats. When he tried to get up, a blue wave of energy surrounded his attacker.

Seeing the instructor on a nearby seat made Jaune jog over to her while she said, "Electra, he is not a participant."

The Venatrix pouted as the flames and Aura around her body vanished. "But Lyyyn, did you have to penalize me?"

"Yes, I've told you to not act so rashly in these matters."

Robbed of her Semblance and Aura for the moment, Electra blocked Oswin's twin swords with some difficulty. However, this didn't change much as her swings were still strong enough to almost overpower the boy.

Suddenly, a hammer crashed into her side that sent her flying. Oswin looked up to see Nora plant her weapon's head on the ground with her foot on top of it.

"Phew, this reminds me of the times we played tag together."

"Tag? But she was sending us flying with every hit."

"Ah, good times."

Oswin sighed as the hammer-wielder fired her ridden Magnhild to sail through the air while shouting with joy. The swordsman followed with Aura Burst to help with the fight against the fiery sibling.

* * *

><p>Pyrrha dodged a flying bronze spear before she swung her sword to hit away another. When several came after her, she jumped to another platform while she used her magnetism to alter the course of one projectile.<p>

Crouched behind her shield, she looked over the metal to see a brown-haired boy standing in his gray and red ARMR, Marcella's Embrace. Despite his red glasses, his eyes looked sharp as if they were blades themselves.

"I see, that is good use of your Semblance."

The warrior's eyes widened from the confessed discovery while she jumped to dodge the group of blades and spears thrown by the Venator. Looking back, she saw her enemy form more bronze weapons that came out of his arms.

"It's fair to admit this is my own Semblance in the workings."

True to those words, he was using Bronze Age to form all of the weapons from his body and other areas he's influenced. Pyrrha took note of this as she saw several platforms now covered in the same color.

Jumping to another platform, she fired her rifle. However, none of the shots could penetrate the armor, let alone fend off the approaching projectiles.

When she reached a platform, the warrior noticed several curved blades coming at her in arcs. Using her ability, she threw their course off by the bare minimum, one almost slicing through a part of her hair.

As Marticus continued, he noticed something black whiz past him. In quick defense, he had sharp weapons erupt from his platform to fend off Blake, who tried to blitz him. He made one spear to throw at the Faunus while his other arm formed a shield to block the one Pyrrha threw his way.

The Venator was assaulted from both sides, yet, he his ARMR was able to take the hits. Yet, he became worried when he saw Blake suddenly run off to get the flag.

Before he could stop her, Marticus noticed Pyrrha's spear blast towards him. Raising his arm shield, he blocked in time, but didn't expect its jumping owner to grab and thrust at the same time. Impressed by her bravery, he decided to give a proper response by activating a white domed shield from his ARMR.

As Pyrrha landed after getting pushed away, she was thrown back by a spear erupting from the bronze covering below her. Regaining control in mid-air, she got onto a non-bronze platform and looked up to see a surprising sight.

"If you believe you can take me alone, then come," said Marticus as his Galea gladiator helmet formed along with buster blades for each arm. The warrior responded by readying Miló and Akuo at ready.

* * *

><p>A red-haired boy shot out a fist to send Yin flying with a compression blast. He then traded quick blows with Yang, who came at him with a flurry of fists, several missing his white tunic shirt.<p>

"Very good, you've improved, Yang."

"And you're as tough as ever, Brick!"

A few hits later, the Peacemaker, the white fingerless gloves, unleashed a compression blast when it struck one of Ember Celicas's shotgun punches. Yang stumbled back while Brick balled his fist, cracking it to make the metal on top and palm slightly ring.

The brawler renewed her assault, throwing several kicks into the mix. However, the boy returned his own, making his orange sweatpants flutter as his leather brown boots made contact.

"You shouldn't kick so often, Yang."

Before the girl could ask, she blocked a foot with one arm that unleashed a compression blast upon contact. This sent her flying off the platform and towards the seats while Brick shook his leg to get rid of the soreness.

"You're not the only one who improved, even if it still hurts."

Suddenly, Yin appeared and rammed an electric-charged fist into the acolyte. Before punching again, he felt his enemy use both hands to grab his arm.

"**Shattering Therapy!"**

Brick's Semblance, CPR (Compressed Power Reps), allowed him to unleash several force shots into the arm, damaging it to stun the Burnian. This allowed the acolyte to rear a fist back as it charged.

"**Set: Three Compressions…Clear!"**

As a stronger compression blast made contact, Yin was sent flying into the seats near Yang. Getting up from the cracked bottom, he noticed the brawler was already up with body blazing..

"Heh, I think it's time for round two, don't you think so, Yin?"

The Burnian nodded as his gauntlets whirred in power along with the Frame generator on his back. While he ran forward, Yang blasted forth, reaching Brick first.

"Take this!"

The acolyte blocked, but his arm was pushed back by the stronger blow. Surprised, he dodged the next one and tried to use **Shattering Therapy **on it. However, he was blown away by the volt sphere that Yin sent his way.

Yang jumped after the acolyte and slammed her best punch into his body to send him flying straight into the seats. Landing on a platform, she exclaimed, "Alright, let's get moving before he gets up!"

Yin noticed a smoking body go by, making him shoot out a purple grapple beam at it. After catching and pulling it in, he noticed that it was Weiss with smoke around her body.

"Yin! We should really stop meeting this way," coughed the heiress. When she was put down, she glared at Roesta, the red-haired girl throwing Dust pages from her large book, the Publicutioner.

"Just when I take part for the extra credit, she's only been targeting me! Never mind, I might as well keep her busy. I hope you understand that it's fair game when you make it up there."

The Burnian nodded with a smile to show he knows the heiress meant well. After seeing it returned, he jumped towards the flag while Weiss , with Myrtenaster ready, dashed towards the yawning Venatrix.

"Oh, how boring. I was hoping Nora would arrive, but I guess this is it," said Roesta as she threw more pages that Ren dodged. When she saw Blake and Xavier dodge the pages on the platforms, she waved to catch their attention.

"You two are free to go."

Confused, the two friends watched as the Venatrix threw more pages at Ren and Weiss. They made careful jumps, but still saw nothing head towards their way.

The suspicious book-user turned with her red and brown robe flowing. "This isn't a fun activity, so you two can go. And Xavier, make sure you go see Bridgette afterwards; she misses you."

Looking at Blake, the gunslinger shrugged before he jumped on with his companion following him. Seeing this made a smiling Roesta look back down to see Ren dodging flames while Weiss was avoiding lightning bolts.

"Heiress, do you remember the wash you've given me?"

Confused, Weiss noticed three blue pages hit nearby platforms. Upon landing, each unleashed waves of water that washed her down to the arena's floor.

"Have a nice bath," laughed Roesta as she raised her book to block Ren's kick. "And that silent demeanor of yours is very unpleasant right now."

The boy jumped away to land on another platform to avoid a surge of lightning. With his Stormflowers, he fired rounds into the Publicutioner's red wall as he fell and slammed his blades onto it.

"No, that isn't going to work," said Roesta as she raised a page that blasted wind at the gunner.

Flying in the air, the boy had his body spin around while firing his guns below. When he saw his target move her wall to block them, Ren jumped from one platform to land beside the Venatrix with his hand on her defense.

"How is that going to help-."

Pink Aura burst into the wall that didn't break, but couldn't stop the transferring wave. This sent Roesta flying onto a glyph that launched her towards the arena's ground.

Weiss smirked as she ran past the angry Venatrix and caught up to Ren. Before the two students could go up, they noticed several platforms glow before exploding with elemental energy. While pushed back, they saw several axe-like blades fly towards them.

At the bottom, Roesta grinned as she fired more blades from her book while struggling to jump onto the first platform. Thanks to her Semblance, Corrosive Roesta, she could leave behind normal dust that would activate her Dust pages, thus giving her enough time to catch up to her targets.

* * *

><p>As Ren and Weiss's fight began, Blake and Xavier reached the top, largest platform to see Yin and Yang there.<p>

"Hoorah, we have all made it. Now let's...oh no."

When everyone saw the flag, they remembered how they were getting extra credit for their teams. This led them to believe only two amongst the four can come out victorious.

Xavier noticed the stare-down between his partner and the girls. "Okay, I have a solution. As gentlemen, we will allow you two to claim the price for your team."

While eyes rose in shock, Yin kept his gaze. The gunslinger saw this and asked, "It's just extra credit. There's no reason for us to fight over this, right?"

Yin shook his head, making Xavier sigh while Yang smirked. Seeing this made the Burnian attack the brawler, creating an exchange between the close-range fighters that continued off the platform to the ones below.

"Well, since they're busy, you can- whoa!"

Xavier dodged a bullet from Blake. Using his guns to block more, he heard, "Not acceptable, especially when this is serious."

Confused, the boy yelled, "But this is just an exercise; there's no need to be serious!" When the gunfire stopped, the gunslinger noticed the Faunus giving him a sorrowful look.

"There is, because those beliefs won't help you. It's even stopping you from getting the extra credit that can help your team if they're in trouble again."

"It doesn't matter; we can find a solution to those issues."

"That's not good enough! After what we've dealt with in the past few months, something simple won't work when our enemies are ready to move. You should know that by now."

Seeing their conversation delve into a different subject, Xavier finally found the hint of what may have been troubling Blake. Taking a deep breath, he holstered his guns and looked up at his surprised friend.

"I've always hoped for the best, so unless the worst does happen, I'll stick to what I believe in. That's why I'm choosing you over me right now and I won't hesitate to do it again. Didn't I make this clear the last time?"

The comment left Blake speechless, unsure of how to respond. A moment later, she formed Gambol Shroud into her weapons.

"Then you know I can't accept this without some effort from you."

"I know," sighed the gunslinger. "Just please watch the face; it's the feature I cannot lose."

Blake smirked before she sped forward, tackling into the body that fell over the edge. Jumping after him, she landed on a platform and swung her weapons to meet her friend's two gunchucks.

* * *

><p>Ruby ran out of the exit to see chaos occurring all around the tower. Behind her was her black-ponytailed friend, Ouka, wearing blue overcoat over her red martial arts gi.<p>

"What the heck? This is all for stinking extra credit?"

The scythe-wielder shrugged as the two made their way over to Lynn and Jaune's seats.

"Hey Jaune, Weiss told us what happened after she got your message, but does it really have to be so intense?"

The blonde winced when he saw Pyrrha get slammed by a spear rising from the ground while blocking an incoming buster blade. "I'm not sure. Lynn, is it always this?"

"No, this is more of a mild day."

"Oh…so there you have it. This is considered 'mild' on the usual days."

"Well, I guess they can't take the heat after all. Get it? It's cause they're fighting Team Ember."

While Lynn softly laughed and Jaune smiled, Ouka lightly bonked the top of the scythe-wielder's head. "Oh my gosh, Rosebud. You sound like Sunburn."

"I'd like to think great mind thinks alike."

"Great minds or great migraines," joked the smirking swordswoman. Looking up at the flag, she asked, "So is joining allowed?"

"It is allowed."

"Alright, then I'm going in. You coming, Ruby?"

"I think I'll pass. I'm not really okay with everyone fighting like this."

"Which is one issue I'm seeing in this exercise." Everyone turned to hear this coming from Lynn, who continued, "I was hoping they would see another way to win this, yet they've chosen to fight each other."

"There's another point to this?"

"Yes, but that may change, since you're here, Ruby."

"Me?"

Lynn nodded. "The point of this exercise is to bring the flag back to the seats. That is the only condition; do you see it?"

The girl scanned the entire area, looking from her teammates to her friends. A moment later, her eyes widened in epiphany as she looked at the instructor, who sensed her discovery.

"Do you know what to do?"

"Yeah, but I'm going to need you to join me, Jaune. You too, Ouka."

After the scythe-wielder explained her plan, she saw her friends look surprised and confused.

"What? Is that allowed? Lynn, is this okay?"

"The course of action is up to all of you, Ouka. I will answer once the objective is complete."

Jaune stood as he took up Crocea Mors. "But it's the only way to stop this mess. The only person we need with us is Oswin…and he's still fighting Electra."

"I got him, just get ready once we're back," exclaimed Ouka before she launched with a burst of pink petals. Once close to the Venatrix still fighting on the seats, the swordswoman slashed down her silver scimitar, the Weedwhacker.

Blocking the weapon, Electra said, "Hey Ouka."

"Sup, Firecracker," replied the assailant as she met the next slashes with her own. Soon, she was joined by Oswin, coming in with his broadsword.

"Ouka?"

"Shut it, Ruby's calling."

Understanding this, Oswin continued striking the Venatrix alongside his friend. Suddenly, their Auras glowed while their strikes began to reach some kind of coordination.

"**Together…"**

Electra wasn't prepared as the blades came faster, almost in perfect synch. Before she could retaliate with Aura Burst, she raised her sword to meet the two coming at her in unison.

"…**Scatter Burst!"**

A silver burst of energy and pink petals came out of the respective weapons upon impact. This sent Electra flying back towards Nora, who slammed her hammer into her sister.

Using her ability, the younger sibling sent her target flying towards the arena platforms.

"Sorry sis!"

Hearing this made Roesta turn to see her leader flying towards her. She tried to run, but Weiss formed a black glyph under her feet to trap her.

"Heiress, you little-."

The addressed girl smirked as her enemy was slammed towards the seats. Hearing metallic scrapes made her turn to see Pyrrha now trapped in a tent full of weapons anchored by the metallic floor. Nodding at Ren, the two ran towards Marticus, who had an artistic spear in hand.

While the gunner fired from one platform, Weiss dashed by and struck at Pyrrha's prison. When her rapier couldn't break it, she heard, "Use whatever you have; I can handle it."

Although reluctant, the heiress took out red Dust crystals and planted it next to the prison. Running off, she heard it explode as a bullet was used to set them off. She looked back to see the warrior free, although hurt, and running up beside her.

After regrouping, they saw Ren land near them after taking a hit from Marticus's spear. Looking at each other and nodding, all three spread out to take on the Venator.

* * *

><p>"Can you stop grabbing me?!"<p>

"Your Ursa-like hands are the real culprit," yelled Roesta as she finally rolled off her leader. Getting up with her hand on her red jeweled headpiece, she fumed when she noticed Electra watching her partner.

"I can't believe I lost to you of all people!"

"Would you let it go? I don't even know why it was something to compete with."

Suddenly, Brick came crashing near them after he took a powered punch from Yang. The girls didn't pay attention as they were still arguing.

"That arrogance makes me even more confused."

"Arrogance? You're one to talk, when you're always flaunting-."

"Enough, both of you!"

Everyone looked up to see the angry acolyte, who continued, "I've spent too many times trying to help you two be at peace with each other. Since those attempts have failed, now I have to be like this to remind you that we a mission to carry out!"

"Sorry, it's just…you know."

As the boy calmed down, he said, "I understand, but the mission comes first. You two can talk after this."

While Electra smiled before she jumped away, Roesta sat on the seat near her. Noticing this, the acolyte asked, "Do you need to be so hard on her?"

When the Venatrix didn't reply, Brick gave a sad look before he ran off to join the fight between Yang and Yin.

* * *

><p>Ruby finished explaining to Oswin just as she noticed Electra flying towards them. While Jaune and Ouka got ready, the scythe-wielder shouted, "Blake, Xavier, cover for us!"<p>

The nearby fighters looked at each other before they broke off to engage the Venatrix. While the Faunus used shadow dashes to harass, the gunslinger distracted with various after-images.

Jaune realized they weren't going to last, which made him shout, "Nora, help them!"

"Got it," replied the hammer-wielder as she rode her weapon into battle. Seeing this had Ruby turn to see everyone was ready.

"Ouka, let's do this."

The swordswoman said, "Got it, get ready for an **Endless Springtime**," as she swung her sword to activate her attack. Pink flower petals showered the arena, creating several pink paths to the flag above.

After everyone ran on them and made it halfway, Jaune yelled, "Isn't this a bit too easy?"

Below, Electra just used a fiery Aura Burst to blow back the three students attacking her and the after-images created by Xavier. Before the Venatrix could pursue, the gunslinger threw Freedom, his cloak, at Blake.

The Faunus grabbed it before she used several shadow dashes to appear in front of the Venatrix. From there, she threw the parasite forward to have it cover and blind the Venatrix.

This allowed everyone on the petal paths to reach the top. There, Ruby grabbed the flag right as Ouka and Jaune surrounded her. Oswin looked around the area to be shocked by what was transpiring.

In one part, Electra threw off the parasite as she punched a wave of flames towards the large platform. Brick kicked off from Yang and dodged Yin's punch to jump onto another platform. From there, he reared one arm and shouted, **"Set: Four Compressions…Clear," **to fire a blast of pure force.

Oswin saw this happen at the same time and knew Ruby wouldn't finish before they were hit. That's why he took out his spear, Pierce, right as TIM announced, **"Restriction One release…complete. Restriction Two is stable."**

Quickly, he stabbed down the weapon's head into the ground as he yelled, **"Radiant Shine!"**

Golden light erupted from the stricken spot. A dark voice inside Oswin's head boomed, _**"When the golden jubilee roars with royal might, all shall be silent, all will be still."**_

When the light went out, all of the attacks heading towards them disappeared, surprising many witnesses. The user of this attack turned around to see Ruby hand him something he took.

"C'mon, let's go! Move it, move it!"

Oswin nodded as Ruby grabbed him before dashing off. When Ouka grabbed Jaune and heard, "You're taking me?!" she ran in a burst of pink petals. Panting after reaching the seats, she turned to see her recent passenger sit while shocked.

"Oh, grow up, shrimp."

Lynn saw this and announced, "This event is now over. Everyone, please gather-."

"Augh!"

Hearing this pained cry made everyone turn to see Electra lying on the arena's ground while her body grew in flames. While several were confused, others became afraid as they knew the flame-user was about to explode.

"No, not now!"

Suddenly, intense fire blew out of the body that threatened to engulf the entire area. Yet, Marticus was already beside her to form a force field around himself and his partner to contain most of the fire. Brick used compression blasts to fend off the stray flames while Roesta used water pages to douse the rest and cool the force field.

These actions done within the few instances allowed Lynn to rush through a hole Marticus made on his force field. Surrounded by blue Aura to protect herself from the flames, the instructor placed a hand onto the Venatrix's chest.

The moment the limb made contact, a flood of water filled the entire dome. Once the force field was unleashed, the Aura attack spread out to flow throughout the entire Coliseum.

"Wow, this feels like a nice spring shower."

Yin agreed with Yang as he raised an arm to make it pass through the soothing streams.

Once it died down, everyone could see Electra panting while on her knees with clothes ruined, but still intact.

"I…I don't know what happened. Everyone…almost got hurt because of me."

While Marticus looked worried, Lynn only sighed as she patted the top of the Venatrix's head.

"This is my own fault; I should have been more careful with the limits of your powers."

"Lynn, it's not-."

"But it's nothing to worry about. Nobody was hurt, so there isn't a need to report about this."

Hearing this made Electra and her male teammates relieved.

"Yet, I am still held responsible for what happened. So how does a day in the city sound? We can spend time at whatever location you wish to spend time in."

"Really?! That would be so awesome!" While the Venatrix hugged the instructor, she exclaimed, "Oh, I love you, I love you so much, Lynn. Never ever leave me!"

"I think that comment should be directed to another person."

While Electra pulled back from shock and embarrassment, the woman aimed her transparent blue pupils at the students gathered near her while Nora came to her sister's side.

"So, is this okay?"

Lynn nodded as Ruby raised a piece of the flag for all to see. Ouka, Jaune, and Oswin did this with theirs, surprising everyone except for the Venators and the instructor.

"Wait," asked Weiss. "Wasn't only one team able to win?"

Lynn stood up. "Although I did mention there is one victor, this exercise used for real-time combat welcomes other outcomes. This is the one I approve amongst most since Ruby did so with the hope of stopping the fighting amongst friends."

Everyone looked at the scythe-wielder, who cheered with Ouka and received a pat from her sister.

"As all of you will receive extra credit for this, please remember this lesson as well. Our fights, our struggles are meant to create a better future for mankind, especially for each other. Therefore, we mustn't only take up arms, but hope for a better outcome along with faith in what is good."

"And most of all, treasure the ones you cherish, those who stand beside you today as they will tomorrow. It's those very people who will help you as you continue forward, especially on your paths to become Hunters."

Everyone didn't know what to say since they didn't expect to hear this kind of lesson. Soon, Xavier bumped fists with Yin while Jaune said, "Good work, guys," to his teammates. Nora hugged her sister as Ruby continued getting praised by friends and teammates.

Others also took this time to express friendly exchanges with another. Lynn smiled as moments like this is what she strived to create from her teachings.

Oswin was the only one who fell silent while Roesta walked off, having enough for the day. As he was about to do the same, he heard, "Oswin, are you okay?"

The swordsman turned to see a worried Ruby. "I'll be fine. I remembered I have some errands to run, so I'll be back soon."

Although his friend wasn't convinced, she let the boy continue until he entered a tunnel that engulfed him in shadows.

* * *

><p>Oswin walked past several people as he treaded on the streets of Vale. Turning around a corner, he mentally prepared for what he faced as he finally reached his destination.<p>

"Onix, I'm glad you could make it. Sit, we have much to talk about."

The boy looked at the table to see the smiling Cinder. When he glanced at the nearby buildings, he saw nothing, even with help from the rays of the setting sun.

Cinder lightly laughed, "It's alright, we're not under watch. However, we will not finish if we waste more time, especially in regards to how the Aura Master moves."

Understanding this, he finally took a seat near her with full intention of hearing what she had to say.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey, hope the fight made sense and all of you enjoyed it. The next part will…actually, there's some action involved.

It would help to know if this alright, but I think I'm going to try and add one piece of action to each chapter, especially with the new word counts.

**Marticus Centurion: War-bound Warrior**

**Definition: **

-Marticus: deviates from the name 'Mars' based on the red planet and the God of War

-Centurion: a professional officer of the Roman army. The last name was also to represent his character of noble, calm, and firm, especially in the heat of battle.

**General**: 5'8 ft. tall, brown hair, fair skin, and brown eyes.

**Clothing**: He wears a white, buttoned vest that covers his black dress shirt. He also wears red glasses, a red cravat, a golden watch, and black dress shoes. His ARMR covers his upper body and only extends out when he needs it.

**Logo**: One red hand with all fingers pointing upwards with the tip looking like a spear on a black background.

**Weapon**: His fighting style revolves around using his ARMR, Semblance, and VOA

**Semblance: Age of Bronze**

-1st function: Bronze weapons can appear all over the user's body

-2nd function: Can extend a bronze covering on areas to create more weapons from there

**ARMR: Marcella's Embrace**

-Appearance: When it extends out, the red and gray armor covers most of his body and can even form a Galea Gladiator helmet over his head along with a mouthpiece.

-Ability: The ARMR is able to gather energy from the white dots on the surface and hands and form a shield that can change into different shapes and sizes. Only the jet backpack on his back and steel boots can allow him to fly in the air.

-Extra: His shield ability was **supposed** to be for defense, but Marticus learned how to use it more as a weapon, which actually works well with his VOA techniques.

**Skill**: VOA (Void of Arms) user, Forger, second-in-command of team

**Likes**: teammates, weapons, mother, duty

**Dislikes**: He's usually content with most situations until Electra pushes him over the edge. Yet, he's even fine with that since he's used to it.

Reference:

-Galea Gladiator Helmet: If you look it up on Google, you'll find it

Date: 09/25/14


	3. Irrefusable Offers

Chapter 3: Irrefusable Offers

A/N: (**Disclaimer**: Monty Oum and Roosterteeth owns RWBY while everybody else owns whatever I use as reference. I only own the OC's and unofficial story parts.)

This one got done way too early. Reason? When college is set out to wreck you, apparently, it gives great motivation to get this done. Enjoy, although things do get somewhat dark.

* * *

><p>Oswin waited as Cinder drank from her cup.<p>

"So, is there something you would like to ask before I start, Onix?"

"…"

"I see. Then let's begin with your brother."

"You mean the real reason why you've wanted to see me?"

Cinder's smile answered the other's question.

"Your brother, Tetsu Takeo; I'm wondering why he is an ordinary Forger rather than the head currently held by Entei."

"Why does that matter?"

"Because the Forgers are a group of weapon smiths gathered not to profit, but more enhance their skills. That purpose has given them quite a reputation to where finances were never an issue."

Oswin nodded as the statement was true.

"Yet," said Cinder, "this was all before the fall of Vulcanus, the origin of the Forgers. The fall began when the great weaponsmith was found dead, stricken by an indescribable weapon. Many rumors involved candidates as the culprit…I wonder if Tetsu had a hand in such an event."

Oswin took the cup of coffee that a waitress brought him. "I'm not sure I understand. Why would my kind brother be involved in a murder?"

The crimson woman made lazy circles inside her drink with a stick. "Because his past behavior was fitting as a member of the Vulcanus organization. To become the very weapon you wish to create and beyond. That belief may be why the weapons industry was almost monopolized by men of such caliber."

The boy's response was only a sip. Cinder's eyes narrowed as her smile grew from thinking of her next move.

"I apologize if I have digressed too much. This was just to share what I knew of the Ironclad Forger…in a general sense."

Oswin stiffened when he thought Cinder was implying she knew of his brother personally.

"Back to our original discussion, I would like you to persuade him to assist us."

The boy's eyebrows burrowed. "Why would you need him join you?"

"I emphasize assist as I'm sure he is against any kind of alliance due to his status as a fugitive."

"He still wouldn't join you if you have ill-intentions."

"And what makes you believe I have any of such nature?"

Oswin was frustrated by the woman's teasing. "Even if you had a good reason, I wouldn't help you."

"Why do you decline so fast when you didn't hear of what I have to offer you?"

"Me?"

"Of course. This isn't only about your brother." Cinder took out a small disc and set it on the table. Once the lid opened and a hologram fazed into view, Oswin glared at what he saw.

"Where did you get this information?"

"Surprisingly, this was given as I did my dealings with several."

"Given? By who?"

"My source wished to remain anonymous, therefore, I shall respect him for his patronage."

The boy stopped as he realized this was all he would get. He only kept his dark gaze as Cinder scrolled down a holographic list.

"Let's see….my, so much black lines. Does this explain why you abandoned your former identity?"

"As long as the source is anonymous, I can't say more about myself."

"Striking a deal? Interesting, but we should move on."

Oswin inwardly sighed as it seemed like Cinder was toying with him at this point.

"Although this all says much about yourself, the more interesting point was when you disappeared for a long time. This was also when Orion has been rumored to have partaken in some…disappointing activities."

The boy frowned at the mention of the Hunter of Light.

"Considering what you were involved in when you resurfaced, you must have been chasing him. Why you would do something so dangerous?"

"…"

"Another secret? I suppose having so many is how you threw off your pursuers."

When she didn't hear a reply, Cinder continued, "Then allow me to say this conjecture. One of the known facts is that Orion was once Kazuya Hikari, a man much involved with Beacon until he left to travel the world with your brother.

"After much time has passed, he suddenly disappeared. Such relations must mean something."

Cinder stopped, leaving Oswin's turn to answer the earlier question.

"...You just need to know that I was out to end his life."

"End the life of one of the greatest Huntsmen in the world?"

"He took a lot from me. No matter how foolish it is, that gives me all the more reason to try taking him down."

Now it was Cinder's turn to be surprised at the bold and reckless statement. However, this soon turned to joy as she had her viable offer in mind.

"And what if I can promise you a chance to exact that vengeance?"

"How? Nobody has seen him for a long time."

"That may be because he goes by the name of Blade now."

"Blade?"

"Yes, he took up that name when he was involved with a raid involving the Librarium."

"So he's currently with you?"

"He was involved with other allies at the time. However, he disappeared right after he was done, leaving no contacts or a demand to send him any form of payment."

"Then what do you have that will help me find him?"

"A chance once I am ready to seek him myself."

Before Oswin could ask, he saw Cinder stand up from her seat. He didn't consider moving until he heard, "Our unwanted arrivals tell me that we should move our conversation elsewhere."

The swordsman took small glances at spots where he thought he saw the familiar clothes of black and white. With reluctance, he followed the woman to their new location.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to one of our base of operations."<p>

Oswin looked around the area full of White Fang members and packages lying on the larger shelves.

"Why did you take me here?"

"To convince you of what I'm about to say next."

Soon, the two made it to the rows of Bullheads set next to several suits of armor that surprised Oswin.

"The Atlesian Paladin? How did you get these?"

"Trader's secret, something you should be familiar with."

When Cinder saw the boy look at a different suit of armor, she said, "Now that is one built by a new member. Since he's been working hard in our operations, he was given a chance to make his own creations."

Oswin understood this was said to relay that power was made just as it was received. Still following Cinder, he was led to a table filled with maps and documents.

"We're currently preparing for an operation that will shake this Kingdom to its roots. Dust, weapons, support; we have everything to make this happen in and beyond many boundaries."

The swordsman believed this when he looked around to see the mentioned factors.

"Your brother's involvement will help our goals reach a step closer to reality, even more if his wife and friends become involved. There's assurance that he will be provided if he were to join. Excuse me, I mean assist."

Oswin frowned from the 'correction.'

"However, your cooperation will be needed before we can consider him. Not just because you're his brother, but what you can do for us and yourself. "

Cinder handed the boy the device holding personal information. "Once all is said and done, you can find not only vengeance satisfied, but an opportunity to help your family and friends who wish to join. Is this not more than anything you can ask for?"

Oswin didn't like hearing how the person before him was hitting home on what mattered. And seeing all of this power made him think very carefully of his decision.

In the few seconds of thinking, he remembered that he always put his friends and family first. And after that, he was a survivor and if Vale is to be under attack soon, then he knew it wouldn't survive without the right interference.

"So Onix, what is your answer?"

With plan in mind, he gazed at the device before he put it away into his black pants.

"When do I start?"

Cinder smiled as she placed a finger on one part of a map.

"Before midnight, there are some loose ends that need to be taken care of. I hope you know what this requires you to do."

Oswin nodded, somewhat relieved to know his first job was a familiar one.

* * *

><p>Two Faunus were walking to the docks in the middle of the night. The orange bobcat wearing a red jumpsuit asked, "Frites, what's taking Tukson so long?"<p>

"Dunno, Cat," said the blonde tiger. "We're supposed to go over the plan to move to Vacuo, but he never got in contact with me since earlier. Not sure if he even decided he was going to take a different ride."

"You don't think…he-."

Frites shook his head as he wiped off a piece of French fry from his yellow Hawaiian jacket and set on his black cap straight. "No way. He might be nice, but he knows when he needs to get his claws out. If they sent someone to get him, then he can take care of himself."

"Or die trying."

The tiger sighed, "Cat, we're going to be okay. Once all three of us get out of here, we'll start our new lives in Vacuo. After we meet up, Tukson can open a new bookstore and we'll start our own boat restaurant with Miss Mayes here."

The bobcat smiled as she looked at the two-story boat in the distance while they walked past several buildings. "It's amazing that you made that thing from scratch. But why the name?"

"I let Tukson do it. He knew a bunch of good words from reading books. He also lent me some lien to make this, so why not give him the honor?"

"That's sweet." Cat walked up to the tiger and nuzzled her nose with his. "We can finally start anew away from all of this."

"Yeah, you, me, and good ole' Tukson. Best of all, we have a fourth member coming in a few months, right?"

The bobcat stopped with Frites to let him put a hand on her stomach. "Yep, but you and I will handle the naming. Tukson may be smart, but we have to learn how to get creative ourselves."

"How about Salt?"

"Already? Hm, that's a good name. A sharp taste, but a necessity. I love it."

The two Faunus kissed, enjoying this time of hopeful planning. The moment was ruined when they saw several White Fang members approach them with weapons out.

"Frites and Catsup Wedge. You two need to come with us right now."

The tiger put his significant other behind him. "I'll go, but Cat's going to the ship."

"Alright, let's…what?"

Frites pounced at the one in front and slammed a sharp palm strike into his face. As he threw the soldier into another, he yelled, "Cat, get out of here!"

After the tiger turned to face the others, he stopped when several bullets made them fall. Turning, he saw the bobcat running to him with a smoking gun in hand.

"C'mon, we have to run!"

"Hurry, they're this way!"

More ran towards the two. Several had guns raised to shoot electric bolts at their running targets. One managed to nick Cat's shoulder, throwing her to the floor.

"No!"

When Frites couldn't move the bobcat in time, he ran towards the group in hopes of stopping them. However, two tackled him into the ground while the rest circled him and the other with no hope of escape.

"We have them. Call Wildman and let him-."

Silver energy arrows struck one, followed by more that took out the rest. Surprised by this save, Frites turned to see a black-haired boy approach him with brown collapsible bow in hand.

"Who are you?"

"Someone sent to take care of you. Pick her up and get to the ship, I'll cover you."

The tiger didn't hesitate to pick up Cat's body with both arms while Oswin fired at more of their pursuers. When he was sure the others almost made it, he used Aura Burst to catch up with the Faunus.

Once onboard, Oswin noticed more coming at them, several holding missiles launchers. Ejecting an empty container from the bow's handle, he inserted another before pulling the string to charge a yellow arrow.

With target in sight, the bowman let the heavy projectile go. He saw it pass through several that shocked them with its wild lightning before it hit the ones with the missile launchers. The barrels exploded as the inside ammo was hit, taking out the troops within the explosive range.

Oswin sighed as he walked inside to where Frites was on the wheel to drive the boat away. "Wow, that was close. You really helped us out there."

"Don't mention it."

"It looks like we can't get back to Vale for now, so please bear with us for a bit. We might need to go to a different area before we come back for a friend of ours."

"Is your friend's name Tukson?"

"Yeah, why?"

"He's most likely dead."

The tiger froze as the image of his friend came to mind. "H-hey, how could you say th-."

The Faunus didn't finish, or he couldn't as the blunt side of a spear made contact with his head. Thrown to the floor, Frites laid there unmoving while his assailant twirled his weapon back into its holster.

"Frites, the lifeboats are on the side, so the Hunter can…Frites?"

Oswin turned to see Cat come from through a door to see her beloved on the floor, his head bleeding. In tears, she ran to his side as she exclaimed, "Frites? Frites, wake up!" Too distraught, she didn't consider how this happened until she heard the safety of a gun go off.

Looking up, her eyes widened from seeing Oswin aiming his large gun, Execute, at her.

"P-please, I have a child." When she only saw cold eyes and hand set on pulling the trigger, she sobbed, "I-I thought you were a hero. You were supposed to help us."

"You were wrong."

A gunshot rang from inside the boat, a noise that reached the White Fang members standing at the docks. Confused of why nothing came at them, they noticed the boat suddenly stop.

"Uh, are they not trying to escape?"

Soon, the boat's second floor exploded. While pieces of it fell to the ocean, several lifeboats were strewn across the water, one ridden by Oswin using oars to make it back to land. Once he heaved himself onto the docks, he noticed several guns and swords aimed at him.

"Look, a Human went and killed them. Wildman isn't going to be happy about this. I say we skin him before we send him in for a pounding," growled a soldier.

Oswin reached into his jacket and took out a mask the White Fang members were wearing. They all recognized it, one exclaiming, "Wait, a Human…you're with her?!"

* * *

><p>A large burly man with black unkempt hair was crossing his arms over his green vest and white shirt. Looking at the line of Faunus walking in chains, Kong Wildman scratched a part of his green pants with his brown boots.<p>

"Hey, relax. Nothing is going to happen to you while I'm here, alright?"

Although still afraid, the former members were relieved that they were not going to meet an end by the gorilla's hands. However, they still had their confrontation with his bosses to consider.

Wildman knew this and sighed, still wondering if there was something more he could do for the fugitives. Before he could think, he noticed Cinder walking to him from one part of the hideout.

"I see you've been busy as promised."

"Yeah, finally got as much as I could before they could cause trouble. Thanks for letting me do this; I know it's troublesome, but it doesn't feel right taking down our own kind like that. That's why I prefer to leave their hands in the bosses…hopefully, they'll be fair."

"Traitors find no quarter in the face of judgment."

"But I can still hope, right?"

"You may. I see this is why your men have always held you in the highest regard."

The gorilla smiled as he saw the last of the Faunus board the Bullhead. "I don't deserve that much credit. Not when I'm getting too old."

"Yet, you still lead with more vigor than most your age."

"I don't have a choice, I'm doing this to drive home the pain those Humans gave to us. Me, my men involving the Burnians. Yeah, we'll all be there to show how we take them out, Guerilla style!"

As the Faunus slammed one fist into an open hand, he heard, "It will be my honor to join the charge, sir!"

Both adults turned around to see a panther with black round ears and a face visor fade into view. With black jacket and dark gray pants, she looked ready to go on a mission within an instant.

"Nocturna, you doing okay?"

"I have never felt better, sir!"

"Is this because you're going to Beacon soon?"

"Yes sir, I am ready to carry out my mission."

"Then go get some sleep. You need to be well-rested before you head over there."

Nodding, the Faunus disappeared from sight, becoming invisible thanks to her Semblance, Midnight Striker. While he smiled, Wildman noticed Cinder checking the time on a scroll.

"Are we running late on something?"

"No, I was expecting someone to arrive. With the time as it is, he may have had a change in heart. Unless…"

The gorilla didn't listen as he noticed his men coming in with someone unfamiliar in the middle of the group. "Well? Where are they? Frites and Cat; are they okay?"

The men's nervous motions created the same emotion in Wildman. He then heard, "W-well…sir, they…they were blown up with the ship they owned."

"What?! I told all of you to bring them back alive! Why-."

"It's not our fault, sir. It's this Human scumbag," said another as she kicked Oswin into view.

When the boy looked up, he found himself staring at a familiar enemy in one second. The next involved a large hand around his neck.

"You?! I got the last time when you stopped us from taking Vulcanus's equipment, but you went and killed two of our kind?!" The gorilla gripped harder until the boy was choking. "I have every nerve to-."

"-put him down? You should do that right now, Wildman."

The Faunus turned to see Cinder there. "What?"

"He's with me, now put him down before you crush his neck."

Wildman let go out of obedience. "But…but he took out…so we were too late?"

Cinder nodded. "It is unfortunate, but you were by a margin. If I knew you were close, I would not have resorted to using our new member."

"New member? He's really going to join us, Cinder?"

The mastermind turned to see Emerald and Mercury walking towards her, noting the younger girl's glare at Oswin. "Yes, and that will not change for the rest of the time he is with us."

Knowing this was already planned, the thief was more surprised than angry to know the boy was now one of them. Mercury felt the same, only angrier from remembering the trouble of their first meeting.

Cinder knew of this, yet didn't care as much since she knew this could be a good experience for the two regarding newcomers. Turning to Oswin, she said, "Now, it's time to introduce you to the rest. However, I have a feeling you've met them somewhere, perhaps not in the best of places due to conflicting interests of the time."

The swordsman nodded as he already had Wildman, Mercury, and Emerald in sight. He then noticed Nocturna appearing behind the older Faunus, snarling at him as he also fought her at the same time he's met the gorilla.

"Well, well, the young Aura Burst prodigy graces us with his presence?"

Recognizing the voice, Oswin turned to see a blue blur at one point, then notice it reappear at the corner of his eye. He stopped looking when several bursts went around him until its full form appeared in front of him.

"My, you held your dinner well. So much for creating a seizure with the show."

The swordsman knew he was looking at Clockwork Horoscope, the mercenary who has been working with Cinder while causing chaos that has made him notorious. With jumpsuit and theatre mask colored in black and white, his brown cloak, Victory, was loosely hanging off of his back.

"I never knew you would join the dark side. Would you like to know our relation with each other? The key idea is that I am not your father."

"Clockwork, stop it with the child's play. It's bad enough to know the declawed predator here is not a joke himself."

The mercenary turned to see a displeased Torchwick walking in. "Oh, come now, Roman. If we add an anti-hero such as this one into our ranks, he's sure to help set chaos onto this land."

"Are you already forgetting what he did to us? That poor village heist you suckered me into left the aching impression in my head."

"And yet, you never allowed me to take back the Dust that day-."

"-since you couldn't do it on your own. Regardless, am I the only one here who sees something wrong with this kid?"

Most held the same sentiment. Cinder was not one of them. "And do tell, Roman, why you believe this to be so."

"Gladly, since I'm saying this for the sake of the group. Aside from how he's, and I stress, a **Hunter, **he's just a wretched kid. I bet some of you had cases where you had a close shave because of what he did."

Everyone except for Cinder and Clockwork gave silent answers. Seeing this had Torchwick continue, "And worst of all, he's betraying everyone at that useless, junior daycare. What guarantee is there that he won't do the same to us?"

"You don't have any guarantees." Oswin took something from his jacket and threw it at the villain. "Just know that I've done my first job for the night and I'll continue until I complete my goal."

Torchwick noticed that he just caught two id badges belonging to the recent Faunus. Handing them to Clockwork, he asked, "And what is your goal? Hoping to jump us so you could be a hero?"

"No, to take down the one who held the name of Orion."

Eyes shot up while Cinder's remained narrowed as she became amused by the conversation.

"Are you insane?! Orion is at the top of your group of failures; how could you even hope to match him?"

"That's for me to worry about and you to know why I'm in this group."

"Well, that's great," said the red-haired villain. "We no longer have a back-stabbing hypocrite. Instead, it's a teenager set to slit his wrist, if not his neck. I'm sure the drama-pair here would know this more than I do."

While Emerald and Mercury shot glares, Torchwick didn't care as he twirled his cane. "Although it's unacceptable, I suppose it's not as serious as my next point."

Aiming his weapon, Melodic Cudgel, at the swordsman, the man finished, "You couldn't best me the last time we fought. This leaves me wondering how you're of any use, let alone have any hope of eradicating the Hunter of Light."

"Then do you want a rematch so I can show you?"

Torchwick noticed how the boy was giving him a death glare with his silver eyes. Somewhat nervous, he turned to Cinder and asked, "Is it alright if I teach this one a lesson?"

"You did make a valid point; our group can't hope to accept anyone weak, so this may be another way for him to prove himself."

Everyone backed away to leave the flat ground for the fighters to use. Clockwork asked Wildman, "The kid or Roman, who would you choose?"

"Dunno," said the Faunus. "I might go with the older since he looks competent and has the record to prove it."

Torchwick smirked from hearing this as he crowed, "Excellent, now how many licks do you want, you little punk? Double or triple than last time?"

Oswin didn't answer as he readied his twin swords. As he began he heard TIM announce in his mind, **"Image Routine, set. Semblance...Aura…analysis transferring to battle."**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Analysis transfer, stop. Image Routine, complete."<strong>

TIM said this as Oswin was standing near Torchwick, whose body was smoking from the recent battle. Before him laid pieces of his broken cane. However, his arm was reaching for the bowler hat ahead of him.

The victor stomped on the head covering while he had his broadsword aimed in front of the villain.

"This…this isn't over. And get your dirty foot off, that hat costs more than your-."

Oswin was already swinging his blade. Clockwork flashed in to block the blade with two fingers before he sent a side kick into the swordsman.

"My, too eager to end a life?"

While the boy recovered from stumbling, he let out an Aura Burst that pushed the mercenary back when he was already behind him.

"And there it is, the prodigy who is, yet is not."

The moment the burst of silver energy subsided, Oswin was sent flying towards several boxes. After crashing, he tried to get up, but his enemy was already there to place a foot onto his chest.

"Ah, ah, ah. You're done, Onix. Finished, so consider this a warning for going beyond the limits."

The boy nodded, making the older man take off his foot. Standing up, Oswin noted that everyone was looking between him and the recovering Torchwick helped up by Clockwork.

Cinder smiled as she stood amongst the group, heels clacking loudly in the midst of the silence. "Does anyone else disagree with this arrangement?"

Many did, but there was no point when the boy has proven himself. The mastermind knew of this and looked at Emerald.

"From now on, you and Mercury will show him how we operate." Turning to Oswin, she asked, "You are fine working under them, right Onix?"

"That name can't go outside of our group, so it's Oswin. And yes, I'll agree to that."

"Then that's how we will address you. And respond to the messages on your scroll as soon as they arrive. We'll need to be in constant contact from now on."

With that, the woman and several of the adults left, leaving the boy alone with the others. When he looked at the duo, he noticed they weren't pleased with him at all, all detailed by the feral grins.

"We're still not convinced you belong with us, so you'll need to go through one more process."

"And that is?"

"Initiation," finished Emerald while Mercury tapped the front of his shoes onto the ground. The grinding metal sounded threatening to the swordsman.

"...What will it involve?"

"Oh, we haven't decided yet. It might be walking to our new hideout without any weapons on hand. Lots of Grimm along the way."

"Or you go find the Schwartzlicht with a bomb strapped across your chest. I'm interested in seeing whether it's stabbed first and tortured later," said Mercury.

Oswin winced at the mention of the assassins, especially from thinking of one person which he hasn't seen yet for some reason. Before he could reply, a large hand grabbed him by the back of his collar and shoved him inside a brown barrel.

Closing and raising the round cylinder before shaking it, Wildman smirked as he looked at the duo. "I have a better idea. You ever heard of shooting monkeys out of a barrel?"

"Isn't it shooting fish in a barrel," asked Emerald.

The Faunus set the item down and opened a smaller lid on the top to pour some Dust inside. "Nope, cause we fill this thing up and use **that **to fire it to wherever we want."

The teenagers saw Nocturna dragging in a large, old-fashioned cannon in by the wheels. Mercury exchanged glances with his partner before saying, "Dibs on the trigger."

"Seriously? You're 'dibbing' on something like this?"

"Well, yeah. Looks fun." Turning to the gorilla, he asked, "You don't mind that, right?"

Wildman finished loading the barrel into the cannon. He threw the switch at the boy as he replied, "Make sure he finds a good spot to land on."

Mercury caught the device. "I'll just send Smiles back to the school. I wonder how awkward it's going to be when he lands in a group of his playmates."

While the kicker slammed the barrel holding the swordsman towards the weapon, Emerald walked beside a smiling Wildman. "This doesn't change anything between us."

"It's not meant to. Frites and Cat were supposed to come back safe. They were still one of us and we only have each other at this point." Turning to the girl, he softly said, "And I'm still here for the two of you if you need it."

"Keep those gross thoughts to yourself," scoffed the thief. "But, this does look fun. I guess I'll help him aim the old thing."

Wildman sighed as he watched Emerald walk away. He wondered if they would ever reach some state of cooperation someday.

* * *

><p>Goodwitch was going through several documents on the holo-screen. Hearing shuffling paper had her look up to see Yin nearby, organizing on a different table.<p>

"Thank you again for the assistance, Mister Kaminski, but you should turn in for the night."

The Burnian shook his head as he set the papers onto a different pile. The professor frowned when she saw a picture of a familiar face come up on screen.

"And he will be coming as well. Yin, will you be fine with the General arriving to the school?"

Yin nodded. Goodwitch wasn't sure if this was bravery since Ironwood and Burn were never on good terms, especially with one famous theory that pit their two civilizations against the other.

Finally letting her worry of the boy get to her, the professor asked, "You understand that this assistance will not earn you extra credit in any way, correct?"

When she saw a nod, the woman sighed, yet appreciated that the student took his time to help her again. However, the reason was unclear to her.

"I may have allowed you to assist me at first, but why do you insist on being my assistant? I even presume this may have others call you…a teacher's pet, for the worst than better."

Yin took out his scroll, typed a long note, and handed the device for Goodwitch to read. When she did, she gave it back as she said, "I hardly consider this to be a viable reason, which is why I will say again that you are free to stop at any time."

Goodwitch just read that the Burnian was grateful for the times she's been there for him and Kaley. Whether it was because of her former involvement with Burn or relationship with the boy's mother, she wasn't sure why she was so focused on them.

This didn't stop her from taking comfort of knowing that several didn't consider her unpleasant for her strict demeanor. This moment didn't last long as a loud crash came from one part of the school.

"Now what on Remnant could that be?"

Yin shrugged and followed the professor all the way to one entrance of the school. Outside, they saw several students in their night clothes circling the area where a familiar swordsman was coughing from the wreckage.

Goodwitch was not pleased by both the boy's presence and damage. "Mister Takeo, care to explain what has transpired here?"

Oswin coughed, "It's…it's none of your business, Goodwitch. Just mind your own and I'll do the same." When he tried to get up, he fell back down as the remains of Dust shocked and torched his ravaged body.

The professor took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. "Mister Kaminski, please take your leader to your team's dorm. I'll be turning in as well, so we'll be finished for the night."

The Burnian nodded as he went over to help his leader to his feet. After much walking to the dorm, he finally let go to place Oswin on a chair.

"Thanks, Yin. I had some trouble getting back, so some people were nice enough to give me a different option."

The stressed emphasis on 'nice enough' made the teammate wonder what happened. He couldn't think more when he saw Xavier enter with Nathan right behind him.

"Boss, Yin, the two of you are here! Excellent, there are some good news I must share with great passion!"

Everyone prepared themselves as Xavier cleared his throat.

"Once upon a time, the four of us have been given a challenge involving the three greats of faith, hope, and love.

"You mean today," asked Nathan.

"Yes, but let me finish this epic tale." This silenced the Contractor while Xavier moved on.

"The instigator, the wondrous and beautiful Aura Master, has ignited the great ability known as nostalgia within me. Our fight against the King Nevermore, struggle alongside the Venators, and the clashes against the evil that plagues these lands; all I wish to re-enact again."

"Friends, comrade-in-arms, and Boss. I present to you all a start to make our lives, our stories reach a new level within this new chapter known as the second semester."

Raising his scroll, the gunslinger finished, "Here, I hold the key to another Venator mission. This is a chance to not only redeem, but to do so in a fashion that will leave a mark remembered in the future."

Everyone remained silent with questioning looks that the speaker decided to quickly address.

"The plan is already set in motion. Tomorrow, I plan to do this alone. That is why I can only ask, will you three accompany me, the Wandering Gentleman, on this wondrous attempt to create the tales of the never to be told someday?"

The others understood what Xavier meant and wondered how trouble was bound to hit them along the way. However, Yin stepped forward and clapped a hand onto his partner's shoulder.

"Again and again, there is no man who I can rely on more than you, the Silent Soldier, our team's Thunderous Charger."

Hearing this made Nathan sigh as he also stepped forward.

"I see our Stalwart Guardian, the reliable Frontal Armor, has found his faith to join once again." Xavier turned to his leader, who looked as if he was in deep thought.

"We await your final decision, oh War Commander. Will you, the lone Human Warrior, allow us to move as one to become a team like no other?"

Oswin was thinking of how he just joined Cinder's group. He was reluctant to now lead a team when he has that other position to worry about.

"Yes, we can go. Did you set up a schedule, Xavier?"

Despite the worry, the swordsman saw this as an opportunity to set the mood for what he was going to do later.

"Allllright," shouted the joyful gunslinger. "The three of us, plus this Evanescent Gunslinger, will make history. Nay, legends that may inspire new Hunters to arise! If only Lynn was here; I would have thanked her for being my muse in this hour."

"You want to thank the instructor who teaches the program you stole from again?"

"Well, if you put it in that unpleasant scenario…really Boss? You want to drive that irony into me now? You just ruined the mood of this wonderful time!"

Nathan laughed while Yin chuckled at the sight of their teammates having their conversation. The Contractor became quiet when a thought ran through his mind.

"Yin, do you think it's possible that someone might have noticed what Xavier did?"

The Burnian surprisingly nodded in a calm manner.

"Oh, let me try...you're saying that they probably did, but we'll worry about it when they stop us, right?"

Seeing a smile made Nathan happy that he caught this message. "As long as you think so, then I'm onboard. I just hope nothing bad happens from doing this again."

* * *

><p>First thing in the morning at his office, Ozpin sighed. This was coming from seeing his desk's holo-screen alerting that someone tampered with the Venator program's schedule last night. Looking up, he noticed Goodwitch make the same reaction.<p>

"They're doing it again, sir. How should we proceed?"

"We simply let them go."

"…Truly sir? We're to allow this again? They won't be as lucky as the last time when Team Ember had to interfere."

"It's alright In fact, they may be unable to do anything as a different group is operating in the same area."

Confused, Goodwitch found her answer when a device rang and the headmaster picked it up after pressing a button.

"Greetings Heather. How is the situation?"

A female voice responded, making the female professor raise an eyebrow after recognizing it.

"…Yes, thank you for your assistance in the matter. And make sure to be on your guard, there's a reason why the areas were evacuated."

Once the voice said its farewell, the call ended. Ozpin looked up to see Goodwitch giving him a suspicious look.

"And are we sure we can rely on outside help for future endeavors?"

The headmaster nodded. "We can as their group operates under an unorthodox, reliable format to keep out the evil that our students should not encounter at their age."

Ozpin turned to the window to see thunderclouds within the distance. "Our enemies are gathering in a storm unlike any other. We must gain all the help before the time for them to strike arrives."

* * *

><p>AN: Huge battle coming up. It will also feature a new Grimm…one whose class is going to play a major role later on.

Reference:

-Catsup (other word for ketchup) and Frites (French for French Fries). Wedge is another term used for French Fries

-Miss Mayes: Frances Mayes, the author of the memoir Tukson's name might have come from.

-Frontal Armor, Thunderous Charger, Evanescent Gunslinger, and War Commander: They're all names regarding their positions on the team. Each also give hints of the tactics the team will use when working together.

-'Our enemies are gathering in a storm': Yes, it's from the song, 'Time to Say Goodbye'.

**Kong Wildman**

**Definition**: Kong (King Kong, black gorilla) Wildman (I made it up when I wanted to portray him as a somewhat wild character and relate the meaning to his fighting style.)

**General: **7'5 ft. tall, black unkempt hair (unkempt meaning messy and kind of all over the place; wild style), brown eyes, Human and Faunus hybrid (why he will be referred to as a man at times)

**Clothes: **Green vest, white shirt, long green pants, and brown boots.

**Logo: **A gorilla head with an open mouth surrounded by the shape of a flashing light

**Aura**: Green

**Weapons**: Big fists (when he can smash as he does, he doesn't need much, but he will have something added to his body later)

**Likes**: Nocturna, booze, subordinates (Human or Faunus)

**Dislikes**: Humans, Subordinates' suffering (especially Nocturna's)

**Semblance**: Wild Authority

-Wildman is able to call upon abilities that have some relation to the animal figures that form around him. Since it's related to the animal kingdom, there's a lot of abilities to take from that.

**Skills: **Leadership, Faunus and Human sympathy (in specific situations, unlike what happened in this arc)

**Likes: **His allies, especially followers, Nocturna, Shade (Nocturna's surrogate mother and Wildman's former love interest), his booze that he's kind of gotten off of since Nocturna came to Vale

**Dislikes**: Betrayal, oppressive Humans, Clockwork (like any sane person who can't deal with immense immaturity)

Date: 09/29/14


	4. Collecting Initiative

Chapter 4: Collecting Initiative

A/N: (**Disclaimer**: Monty Oum and Roosterteeth owns RWBY while everybody else owns whatever I use as reference. I only own the OC's and unofficial story parts.)

From this point on, especially as Volume 2 continues, we'll see some off and on characters who will play different roles along the way. In this particular chapter, the ones presented will be taking care of the parts that make this story rated 'T,' which is why they'll have to be as strong as they are.

And finally, this is a shout-out to **wanderer097 and Princess Unikitty (formerly known as koryandrs) **for the new characters introduced, exchanging ideas that finally came into this chapter. It's also a small thank-you for staying with up till now and will so on until this is done.

* * *

><p>In the morning, Team Onyx were on their way to the Bullhead waiting for them at the landing pad. As they walked on towards the main entrance, they heard, "Oh, good morning, Xavier."<p>

The gunslinger turned to see Velvet in her combat uniform. Excited, he went over to the Faunus while Yin waited for him and the others went on ahead.

"And good morning to you, Miss Velvet. In what delightful activity are you partaking in this wonderful day?"

"We're on our way to a mission debriefing." Motioning to her team walking by, the rabbit continued, "I'm not sure when we're leaving, but we've been told it's going to involve a lot of Grimm activity."

"Oh my, that sounds dreadful. Miss Coco, make sure to take care of yourself!"

The brown leader continued with her partner, neither replying to the violet-haired boy's remark. Velvet gave a sheepish smile. "They might not have heard you…or they're still mad about the time of that misunderstanding."

"That's…that's right. I don't know, when I saw you bullied by Cardin the other day, it's kind of hard not to interfere again. Even more as I didn't know Fox's relation to your fashionable missus."

"I understand. I'm sure they'll warm up eventually, like Yatsuhashi here."

The mentioned partner came lumbering by, nodding at Yin and saw the gesture returned. When Xavier saw this and did the same, the larger man continued to follow his team.

"Or he might be mad at me too…for that other time. Wow, I think you're the only one who is able to tolerate me, which I thank you whole-heartedly for, Miss Velvet."

While the Faunus smiled, Xavier reached for his scroll when it beeped. Looking at the message, he frowned when it was Oswin telling him to hurry up.

"Alas, this is where I take my leave. My team and I are also on an adventure, which I hope will end in time to see you off later."

Before the gunslinger could leave, he heard, "There is one thing I would like to settle right now." Turning around, the boy thought he saw the rabbit look adorable as she got into a lax stance.

"You can just call me Velvet. The short times we've spent together would make us friends, right?"

Xavier smiled brightly. "Yes, that is very true, Velvet. I'll be sure to conform to that, so have a good day."

After saying farewell, the boy kept his smile and walked on with his partner beside him. "Yin, I can only say that our day can get better from this point on. It always does when you have a gorgeous being form new relationships to enjoy in the future."

Yin made several hand signs with motion language. After translating, Xavier's face twisted into discomfort. "No, no. That exchange is truly based on friendship. I can't hope to imagine taking it to the next level. That would make me a Fallen Gentleman, like some villain out there."

After the Burnian made more motions, the gunslinger's eyes widened. "Well…Blake is somewhat an exception. I mean, even I'm allowed to have cupid's arrow strike my heart. In this case, it would probably involve some kind of flying Faunus."

Unsure of what this meant, the soldier only nodded as they both made it outside and to the Bullhead. After they got on, they saw Oswin sitting on one seat with eyes closed while Nathan was on another to check his weapons.

The Contractor looked beside him to see Xavier taking a seat there. "So our mission is just to see how a village is doing?"

"Exactly, and guess what? It's the same village that we tried to help in our first mission."

"Really? This isn't going to be as hard as the last time, right?"

When Nathan heard an evil chuckle, he wasn't sure how to take it. He felt his fear turn to dread when he heard, "I'm actually hoping for that scenario. After all, what is the point of achievement if there is nothing for us to overcome?"

* * *

><p>"Hello headmaster…yes, we're investigating the area as we speak. This is also to let you know that we'll be an independent party once we're done and in the city."<p>

"…Understood, until the next time."

A woman with short purple hair in a curly ponytail turned off her phone before she started whistling. After a few notes, she buttoned her blue cardigan covering her purple collared shirt. She also straightened out the blue pants that ran all the way down to her black combat heels.

"And with that, we're finally able to carry out our missions. What do you think, Magnolia?"

"I think that is fine," came the monotone reply. "I'm glad we're finishing within mission parameters. Green and Windy are already in position while the others, especially the Venators, are taking care of their own areas."

Leaning on a wall, Heather looked beside her to see a tan teenager, with dark-brown curly hair, tapping her finger in the rhythm of the earlier whistling. She had a light-brown jacket covering the blouse that had a white top and dark-brown skirt.

Set on her leg was a sleek violin, Maple Monarch, sporting a mahogany color and intrinsic patterns. Beside it with the same color was a small bow, the Searing Retainer. It held no string while the top end looked like a hook. Each made up the special VARI set, the Baroque Amati.

"Then it's time we get to work."

Magnolia nodded and placed her weapons on the back of each shoulder. After rising up at the same time her partner did, she found herself in the older woman's embrace.

"Oh, I'm sorry Magnolia. I just can't help it when I want to hug a cute thing like you."

The violinist moved closer in while a black glove patted her head. "I don't mind its purpose, but this may not be the right time to do this."

Heather continued her action with eyes closed. "Aww, don't you like it when I'm the affectionate, big sister?"

"Not when we're surrounded by Grimm."

The older woman opened her eyes to see Beowolves all around them. While several were circling on the grassy ground, more came from the rooftops making up the village's brown and white buildings. Terrorwings, birds with fat bodies, flew through the sunny sky with chubby wings flapping.

"Oh, they just had to ruin this moment." In a blur, Heather grasped the top mouths of two Beowolves before hands unleashed burning energy that made the bodies burst into red flames.

Pulling back the limbs next to both hips, she cracked her knuckles covered in thin black gauntlets that reached all the way to her elbows. On each wrist was a small bracelet that held five small lines, each glowing in a different color, making up the special structure of the Taiji Grapplers.

After seeing her partner wield a bow with energy string turned on, Heather smiled at the enemies in front of her. "Well, if any of you want some warm contact, I won't mind sharing."

The Grimm looked at each other before they charged en masse. However, each one fell to the piercing hand strikes covered in fire. Once Heather struck through one more monster, her two arms turned into sharp icicles, one impaling into a larger Beowolf.

Meanwhile, Magnolia swung her bow's yellow laser string blade to split a Beowolf into two. Each swing after was done swiftly, slicing through the rest like butter. Leaving behind a trail of smoking Grimm, she plucked a string from the violin on her back. With eyes closed, she felt the weapon unleash an electrical sound wave her mind used to scan the area.

With each monster painted in her mind, she said in a monotone voice, "Enemies sighted, eliminating targets." Her black tapping shoes' metallic bottoms unleashed a low hum while she turned her instrument's peg. She then switched her bow for her violin that now lacked strings while a yellow laser axe blade protruded from the side of its lower bout, or bottom.

Holding onto the violin's neck, she skated forward, leaving behind electrical, sizzling trails. Swinging her axe around, the Ursas behind her fell into sparking pieces.

Magnolia sighed as she turned off her violin. After plucking a string, she switched for her bow as she used her Semblance to do a status check on her weapons. Once done, she turned around to see an Ursa Major towering over her.

"Heather, I know you're behind there."

The older woman's face appeared around the body. "Aww, I was wondering what it would be like to see a surprised face." As she kicked the Grimm off of her icicle arm, she heard, "I was trained not to show such emotions. I think Sasha would have been disappointed if I did."

"Oh, I think my brother would like to see something different. Just think about that when we get back home, okay?"

Magnolia remained silent while she looked up at the sky to see Terrorwings flying above them. She picked up her phone and placed it next to her ear.

"Windy, you missed four."

The monsters were struck down by sniper rounds. From the violinist's device, a relaxed voice said, "Thanks Mags, got a little lazy there."

"It's fine, how is Green doing?"

"Oh, he's peachy. Just getting finished scanning that tower thing. If he's right, then the reason why we're getting these Grimm is because-."

A loud roar came from one direction. Magnolia and Heather turned to see a Catastrophracture, a thick-headed dinosaur, charge at them on its four legs with white domed head lowered.

The violinist skated forth and used her electricity to gently glide up the Grimm's head and land on its black back covered in white armor. She stabbed her bow into the armored head's weak spot and jumped off as the monster fell, stopping right in front of a worried Heather.

"Why is this Fractor in this part of the region? And where is its herd?"

Magnolia landed near her partner. "I'm also confused. Even the reports Headmaster Ozpin has supplied show the same concerns."

"…I wonder if Viridis is involved?" Picking up her phone, the older said into it, "Windy, are we done? We need to start our investigation in the city."

"We're not even close. We have a problem and it's right at the outskirts away from my range. You two need to get out there, asap."

Running outside, Heather and Magnolia saw a particular spectacle floating in the sky. With a red wizard hat sporting white lines, the figure had a round black head with white eyes. It also sported a red cape with yellow lines fluttering behind and around its black body.

Feeling dreadful of the sight, Heather yelled, "Windy, shoot it down!"

"Firing!"

Sniper rounds flew towards the Grimm, only for Terrorwings to move in and take the hits. Right as they fell, more of their kind came in groups while large black spheres warped in the sky. Black lines came out of them and landed, forming into distinct shapes. Once completed, they became Beowolves howling before running at their prey.

While projectiles took out the airborne Grimm, Heather slammed her hands together. "Magnolia, our target is the Magistrate, right?"

"Yes, commence the mission."

Magnolia skated forward, slicing through the grunts in her way. When a Deathstalker came, she simply twisted her body to dodge while sliced it off . Before the piece could fall on its head, she used her other hand to slam the electrified axe down and shock the Grimm to death.

Heather had her palms aimed behind to shoot out energy, rocketing her body straight into a Terrorwing. Grabbing it, she flash froze the Grimm before she kicked it to make the ice ball bowl into a group. With hands in front, she unleashed a heat wave that fried the rest trying to rush her. She cursed when she missed the floating Magistrate by mere inches.

The older woman landed on the ground as more Grimm formed into the area. Her gauntlet's elbows formed different colored rings right as a fully armed Magnolia jumped to her side, one arm wielding the violin's back handle like a shield.

"Defensive position."

The purple-haired partner smiled. "A hug is better, but that's good too."

Back-to-back, Heather used her open hands to unleash brief energy streams. With the violin's surface emitting light, Magnolia used a combo of bashing and slashing on the other side with her blade and shield. Although more Grimm came from the black spheres, the fighters held their ground, tight formation slowly moving closer to where the Magistrate was at.

The intelligent Grimm loudly screamed. The spheres shot down Deathstalkers and Major Ursas while the clouds parted to reveal flying monsters, especially Nevermores.

Still hacking away, Magnolia used a jolt of electricity to turn her phone on in speaker mode. "Windy."

"I know, covering fire."

While sniper rounds slowed down the flying Grimm, Heather placed both hands on the ground to raise a large earth column from under one Deathstalker to flip it onto another of its kind.

Magnolia dodged a strike from an Ursa before scaling up on its back. With a pluck of a string, her entire body unleashed a discharge that shocked her ride from head to toe. Stabbing her bow into its back, she directed the monster into its companion before she unleashed another shock that encased both Grimm.

After stepping off the smoking bodies, Magnolia was suddenly slammed away by a charging Deathstalker. When it was about to trample her, Heather landed in front of it before she punched it, elbow ring firing fire that enhanced the strike to send the Grimm flying.

"Are you okay?"

"Minor injuries, thank you Heather."

After smiling at her teammate, the older woman crossed her glowing arms in front of her. When she flung them out at both sides, Magnolia ducked as the arms unleashed large streams of energy. She then spun her body, obliterating all of the surrounding Grimm.

However, bones and black feathers bore down, forcing Heather to make a wall of ice over them. Before the avian Grimm could descend any further, machine gun bullets pelted their bodies.

The fighters turned around to see a brown-haired teenager in a brown cowboy hat. Also wearing a light-blue plaid shirt with a pair of blue jeans, the black boots with bottoms lined with steel completed the look of Windy Gravity.

The newcomer set down an open blue umbrella, the entire stick being a tommy gun hefting two cylindrical ammo magazines while the barrel was sticking out of the canopy. On her back was a similar gun except the top canopy held a longer sniper barrel aiming down at the ground.

"Sorry, still getting used to the Bumbershooters. Great upgrades though, I-."

"Windy."

"Sorry Mags, let's finish this."

The gunner reached back and fired her sniper gun. The recoil launched her high as her Semblance allowed her to become as light as a feather. With her forward gun out, she fired a storm of bullets that shredded through the Grimm. Heather flew with palms shooting flames while the bottom of her feet left behind a trail of electricity.

Magnolia followed, using the electric trail to skate through the skies. As her partner instantly melted one Nevermore, the violinist landed on a King Nevemore and had her hand grab hold of one of the violin's strings. Tying it around the monster's neck, she jumped to use her weight and steer the Grimm towards the ground.

Windy gently landed on the King's head at the same time she activated her Semblance's second function. The Nevemore suddenly fell to the ground as its body reached an unbearable weight. Once the fall's impact made it go limp, both passengers got off.

After flash freezing another Nevermore, Heather noticed more heading towards their way. Sighing as she opened her hands, she lifted one arm at her front and another right behind her. Her back hand then unleashed purple energy while her front gathered a sphere of the same color.

While Windy continued firing at the Grimm on the ground, Magnolia looked up at her partner with concern. She then witnessed the same person unleash an energy beam out in front while her back hand also fired to balance the body's push from the recoil.

Heather struggled to direct the blast out in a wide wave to engulf every Grimm she can reach. The aftermath created charred bodies falling to the ground. She noticed a group fall to unveil a Magistrate smoking, but still floating at full strength.

As the intelligent Grimm went higher up, Heather, on the ground, sighed as she reached for her phone to open a new channel.

"Green, it's right above you."

A gargantuan hand abruptly appeared and grabbed the Grimm in its entirety. As the limb squeezed, the surrounding black spheres grew small before completely disappearing.

With the battle over, Heather looked down at her bracelets to see only three more lines glowing. The other two were black, making her relieved to know she didn't go over the limit.

"Heather, Green's overdoing it again," exclaimed Windy.

The older woman looked up to see two giant fair-skinned hands repeatedly slam into the ground. Going over, she saw Magnolia silently waiting behind a man with green moppy hair. When the hands stopped moving, they shrunk back to their normal size.

"Green, you didn't have to do so much."

The man ruffled his green lab coat covering his black shirt. With a scowl, he placed his hands into the pockets of his brown pants. In his dark-brown sandals, he trekked through the crater that held the remains of the Magistrate. Parts of his lab coat, the Shroud named Lore, shook as it slightly groaned from feeding on the body's Aura.

"I didn't want risk it. Let's move out, we've got work to do."

"Hold," said Magnolia. "What did you find from the tower?"

The scientist looked over his shoulder to see a large black object in the distance. "Nothing that could lead to its source since it wasn't used yet. It might as well be as you said; it's just a loud speaker for anyone who transmits the right signal. That would require a large energy output."

"Thank you Green, you may continue."

"Gladly, I have some work to do in the lab back in the city."

"As much of a workaholic as ever," muttered Windy as she followed her partner. Magnolia took the time to look around and see the battlefield full of smoke coming from the numerous bodies.

"Mission accomplished. Since Green is finished, we should head back." When she saw Heather not move for a few seconds, the violinist said, "We're done Heather. The Venators can handle it from here."

"I know. It's just…it's strange. I haven't seen a Magistrate in this kind of area. They usually seclude themselves at other places, but they're out here to direct their kind to attack a village."

"I understand, but you should ignore that feeling. While we wait to see what the Grand Master will bring, we must also continue our investigation on Viridis. He is a larger threat than what this city may encounter."

Before Magnolia could walk away, Heather came in to hug her again. The violinist allowed this to go on, feeling that this time was different than the others. Her partner's arms were holding on tighter as if they didn't want to let go.

"It's obvious that from this point on, our missions will lead us to a lot of danger. Since you're the leader of Team Mahogany, you need to make sure that every one of us comes out alive…that **you** need to stay alive, alright?"

Magnolia reached a hand up to grasp the arms giving her a strong, loving embrace. "Failure is not an option. No matter what we will face, I will make sure our goal is met. That is why as one of the Collectors, I will not tarnish that name."

* * *

><p>"So that's it folks. Your mission was finished for you, so it's better if you go back home now."<p>

All members of Team Onyx were giving bewildered looks to Windy, who was laying against the tree. Xavier's was the most exaggerated at what he thought was a mission his team was supposed to complete.

"So…Miss Windy, what group is this again?"

"Can't say. I'm only allowed to tell you that I'm a part of Team Mahogany." With straw in mouth, she twirled it around as she yawned, "I'm just making sure things are okay here. You guys can stay, but you probably wouldn't want that."

Oswin looked at the remains of the village smoking from the recent battle. Unsure of what to make of this, he decided it was worth taking a look around. His teammates followed him, each watching in wonder of the fight that has occurred.

"Do you think Hunters were involved," asked Nathan.

Xavier shook his head. "Our lax friend would have told us that. This is something more. Makes me wonder if they're even friendly with this much power."

While the teammates continued talking, Oswin was searching through a device that was not his scroll. When he found a folder involving his Aunt Wren, he opened it plus more until he found the word, Collector.

"**Collector," **said TIM. **"Renegade group? Allies of Justice? Inaccurate data. Pending…notable members. Gin, adamant pursuer of fugitives, Sephora Braveheart and Tetsu Takeo. Saphir, raider of business and corporations of particular interests developing long-term, overwhelming profits."**

"**Sasha Who: Current leader and benefactor of justice. Warning: Class S, Declared a rival by Grand Master Anima."**

Oswin frowned as his inside voice mentioned most information that wasn't on the device. Closing it, he took a deep breath of what he considered was good fortune. However, it was bad since he couldn't set a good mood for the news he wanted to tell his team.

"Boss, quickly, to our side!"

The leader walked back to his teammates to see them all staring at him. Confused, he heard the gunslinger remark, "Although we are glad that this mission was done, we did not accomplish anything at all! That is why it's important that we do at least one thing today."

Nathan nodded. "We think we should all go into town and celebrate somewhere together."

The news made Oswin somewhat uncomfortable. Xavier didn't notice as he said, "Today was supposed to be the day we venture anew as a wondrous team. Since a mission completed by our hands is not happening, well, I think some time of camaraderie would be a good alternative."

The swordsman thought otherwise. He tried to say so, but he heard his partner say, "So we're all friends?"

Xavier gave the Contractor a strange look. "Of course. Why would you want to ask?"

"Well…I'm not sure. Beacon is really where I made any friends to begin with."

This left the others shocked, unsure if the phrase was an exaggeration.

"Back at home, in the same Kingdom Weiss came from, I was never really liked for who I was. Part of it was me trying to become a Contractor and another is because of what they saw in me. The most popular comparison is my father being unable to fulfill his role as a Contractor."

Ignoring Nickelas's earlier mention about his true father, the sword-and-shield wielder looked out at the sun becoming covered by the approach of dark clouds.

"And coming here to this school made me find more problems that I wished didn't happen. Yet, staying true to my training and words given, it seemed like all of that helped out in the end. Weiss seems more comfortable with me and I made friends, some I think are a part of this team."

"So…is it wrong to think of us as friends? I mean, is it…just stupid of me to say this?"

The Contractor saw gazes and questioned if it was right to share one of his doubts with them. Suddenly, the gray-haired boy saw Yin make several motions with his hand. He also saw Xavier smile from interpreting the motions.

"Our heartfelt Burnian here is saying that we've been through too much to be mere friends. Especially born in a culture valuing bonds, he sees you as a comrade, one trusted with the side and back in battle."

The gunslinger pointed a finger to himself. "And this gentleman here believes the same. We have all shown the potential to defend those in distress from the bane of our enemies. Besides, you're a good person, Nathan. Why would we ever reject such quality when considering friends?"

Nathan felt happy to hear all of this. He was even gladder that his sister was right, that his team was something he could believe in.

When he expected the same reaction from his leader, he instead found the person's back aimed towards them. Wondering why the boy was silent, the Contractor asked, "Oswin, I hope none of that sounded too much for you. I know you were never okay with me being a Contractor, but…what do you think after all this time?"

"…I think nothing has changed. We're all still teammates in the end."

While this surprised the others, only Nathan noticed that Oswin didn't say it was because he was a Contractor.

"What do you mean, Boss," asked Xavier. "Obviously, things have changed with you at the forefront of our operations. Remember? That's how you got your title as War Commander."

"And I never accepted it. I never accepted any change that would come between us. In the end, we're still a team." Turning around, the swordsman continued, "All of you have been good teammates. That is something I'll never deny."

"However, it's something that will never last. In four years, we would go our separate ways because that's just the choice we make, like all past Hunters."

While Yin and Xavier looked distressed, Nathan asked, "Oswin, why are you saying all of this? Was my question that bad or is there something more?"

The leader paused as the sun became covered by the thundering clouds.

"…Everyone, starting the end of the semester, I'll no longer be a student of Beacon Academy."

"Wh-what?"

"You heard right, Nathan. I will no longer be the leader of this team. Therefore, it's good if all of you can find a new team member soon."

The statement left an uncomfortable silence as its implications were running through everyone's minds. The departure of their leader meant that they would have to find a new one to stay together. Otherwise, each member may be separated into new teams in a strenuous process.

Yin didn't like this as he never believed that this could happen to a team. It was the same for Nathan, except worse because he didn't expect this to be coming from his own partner. Xavier was mad because he knew all of the troubles this is bringing to him and the others.

"Boss…this is…is this a josh, a laugh, a joke?! Which one?!"

"It's none of them. I'm leaving for good."

"Then why did you tell us now? How could you say this to Nathan, when we were just saying that we were a team?!"

When Oswin didn't answer, the gunslinger felt tempted to make him by force.

"…I didn't know a better time. I'm sorry if this is an inconvenience."

Everyone could tell their leader was truly sorry by the tone of his voice. Xavier didn't accept this as he asked, "Sorry? You're sorry that you're leaving us behind. Are you even allowed to leave all of a sudden?"

"Not if you put in a notice several months in advance."

"Advance, this is just grand," laughed the bitter gunslinger. "So you had this all planned out in the beginning. Now that I think about it, you started when you were becoming much nicer than usual. C'mon, you should at least give us a reason why you're doing this."

"I don't have to answer that."

The phrase didn't make anyone feel better, only worse. Especially Xavier, who said, "And you're going to remain mysterious to the end. You know, from twisted moments like this, I bet you're setting up a moment when you someday disappear with an evil laugh cackling in the distance. Well done, evil genius. Clockwork would be very proud of what you're doing."

By the time the violet-haired boy was done, Yin and Nathan were looking elsewhere with sad expressions. The gunslinger also became quiet, calming down from his playful tirade. The Contractor was the one who asked, "So…so what happens now? Can we even be called a team anymore?"

"We can," said Oswin. "Nothing has changed between us. That's why I'm saying it's not a big deal. We'll just continue as we always did."

"Then is that how you always saw us as, Oswin? People who didn't hold any meaning to you?"

The swordsman didn't reply as the sound of crashing thunder came from above. It was followed by rain and the loud engines of the Bullhead landing near the team.

Oswin went inside the vehicle. A moment later, everyone else followed as they could see that nothing could be done at this point.

Nearby, Windy heard everything that happened and watched as the vehicle took off. With the Bumbershooter's canopy open above like an umbrella, she said, "Bummer, I'm glad this drama never happens to my group."

* * *

><p>AN: We now have Team Mahogany (MHWG) come into the fray. Again, they will take care of the 'T' rated stuff and other situations that can't be handled by the other characters.

And it looks like we'll have to see how Team ONYX handles this. For sure though is that it will be depressing for a while.

**Magnolia Vibrato: Lady of Jolt**

**Definition**: Magnolia (known as a creamy color, especially from flowers) Vibrato (Italian word leading to mean 'to vibrate')

**General**: Dark-brown curly hair, tan skin, blue eyes, 5'6 ft. tall, and 18 years old. Also, she's considered a Lady on the same vein as Xavier's Gentlemen group. More descriptions given later on.

**Clothing**: A light-brown jacket covering the blouse that had a white top and dark-brown skirt. She also has black tapping shoes with metallic bottoms.

**Aura: **Yellow

**Logo: **A brown violin and a bow that has a black background filled with yellow static

**Weapon**:

-Baroque Amati (VARI): the set involving below weapons that are made of Variables and can change according to how the particles are programmed. The particles can also turn different colors, but yellow is usually the dominant color.

-Maple Monarch: Violin that can turn into the forms mentioned. Strings can also be separated.

-Searing Retainer: Bow with a hook at the top and can turn on a laser string.

**Semblance**: Jolt C Minor

-She can only produce enough electricity for it to be considered lethal to monsters and Humans (does not have immense power, but rather skill). Using any kind of medium and sound, especially from her violin, Magnolia can unleash a long-distance version. The amount of the effect depends on the volume and has many uses, as noted in this chapter.

**Skills: **Engineer (especially in VARI), violinist, and strategist.

**Likes**: Collectors, Sasha Who

**Dislikes**: Divergence from mission objective, although tolerant in cases, especially with her teammates.

Reference:

-Bumbershooter: Based off of the word 'Bumberchute' that means umbrella. Meaning no, it's not based off of Neo, especially when the two are going to be completely different people and the weapons are of completely different design.

Date: 10/7/14


	5. Attempted Hospitality

Chapter 5: Attempted Hospitality

A/N: (**Disclaimer**: Monty Oum and Roosterteeth owns RWBY while everybody else owns whatever I use as reference. I only own the OC's and unofficial story parts.)

Again, Orca is just Orca, not Roccia as that one mistake I did in the previous story.

And again, I sincerely apologize for one screw-up. It's Nickelai, not Nickelas.

* * *

><p>"I am the best and no one shows me up. Every challenge presented, I laugh, Yo, what's up?"<p>

A woman with a blonde ponytail was swaggering down the hallway with her golden and black earphones over her ears. Her black robe was flowing with every step she took right up to the door leading to Professor Ozpin's room.

"Atlas is three generations behind, and Sanctum, please, their weed can only unwind."

"I see you're the same as ever, Wren."

The woman kept singing while General Ironwood stood in front of her after coming out of the office. She was very aware that the man was there. She was doing this on purpose to get on his nerves.

However, the past experiences with the Grand Master made the headmaster wait. As usual, he would bear the first few minutes before considering a different course of action.

"General? Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there," said Wren as she took off her headphones.

"It's alright. I'm sure it's a common mistake, even for someone as young as yourself."

"Thanks for the flattery. A nice reminder that at my age, I can still tango with the best."

The General stiffened, thinking back on the number of times the woman has escaped him. He would arrest her now, but her presence here could only mean one thing.

"You're here to see Ozpin?"

"Of course. Since I'm invited, all the political barriers are given to me. That means all handcuffs are off limits, Ironstick."

The older man had one hand straighten a part of his coat. "I understand my boundaries. And it is those same boundaries that have always placed everyone else on the right side. You have to remember the same could have gone for you."

Suddenly, Wren shot out a hand that grabbed the general's retracting arm. With a smile, she said in a sweet voice, "And those boundaries were used to blame Burn for what happened. Even when Bolt died to do a job you couldn't handle…well, that's just how it went."

The older man could hear the strain from the last few words. However, it wasn't as noticeable as the hand that was putting a strange force onto his arm. Staying calm, he said, "Wren, there's no need to be rash."

"Rash? Oh no, you started this." The woman's smile was replaced with a snarl. "I don't care if you said it because you like to be a disciplining prick, so I'd like to return the favor when you cross my own line."

Before the General's arm could snap in half, a glowing blue hand came up to grab Wren's own. "Hands off, Grand Master. You shouldn't be like this to a fellow guest."

The blonde let go and took a few steps back, giving a hard glare at Lynn, who was beside the General. "Well, it's the Aura Master. How is it, meditating every day?"

"That isn't why I have my title."

"Okay, how is taking care of a bunch of brats who can't swing a weapon to save their lives?"

"It's fine. I'm teaching them the best I can. That would include Oswin as well."

Wren sighed at the mention of her nephew. Also seeing she was late on time, she said, "Alright, alright. I'll leave this alone, but you better watch your back, Ironstick."

The Grand Master made past the two adults and inside the office. After the door closed, Ironwood sighed, "Thank you, Lynn. I wasn't sure if she was going to lose her temper."

"It's fine. I'm sure you would have been able to handle it, General." Walking ahead with her ally, the Grand Master said, "And it's good to see you again. How was your trip across the lands?"

"It was interesting. I'm just glad that we are all finally here. How have the students in this area been so far?"

"I can't give any ideas as of lately," replied Lynn. "I was busy traveling across Kingdoms to make sure everything is going according to plan. However, the new students in the past semester were…special."

"As special as several groups considered trouble?"

"Nothing of the sort. At least, nothing that could be handled."

The two teachers gently laughed at the joke.

"Since discipline is still in order, can I ask you to watch over a student of mine?"

"As long as I'm still here, then yes."

Ironwood smiled. "Good. She has me worried for her disposition, but she is an excellent soldier. She is also here on a personal mission, so I hope you can assist her when she needs it."

* * *

><p>Xavier was laying down on a seat of the Coliseum. Near him sat a girl wearing a long-sleeved blue turtleneck and a short brown skirt.<p>

Adjusting the white bun cap tied on a part of her black hair, Orca Kramer looked beside her to see the gunslinger in his depressed state. "Xavier, Bridgette will lose her concentration if she sees you like this."

The boy remained silent, worrying the former secretary of the Librarium, a city of knowledge located in Vytal. "Xavier, can you give some kind of response? If Kaley wasn't currently on the run, then she will not like how you are in this state."

"I'm alright," said the boy. "I'm just lacking inspiration for the usual attitude. I will…find it someday. Just not sure how."

Orca sighed and turned her attention back to the arena grounds. There, she saw Ouka and Sun standing near a red-haired girl wearing a brown robe covering her red dress shirt and skirt. She was also holding onto her Wonder Staff that had a brown color and a globe at the top glowing in the colors of the Dust it was cycling through.

"You ready Bridgette?"

The female staff-wielder nodded, letting Sun get into a stance with his own staff in hand. Ouka smiled as she stepped a few steps before exclaiming, "Okay, show me what you got."

The Faunus spun his weapon around in a frenzy. Bridgette kept hers steady, preparing to counter when it was time. A moment later, the ends of the Bang staff reached out, each strike countered by the girl's parries.

"Alright, you're getting there," said the monkey. The Human couldn't reply as she was busy blocking, feeling somewhat sore from each strike. Soon, the Wonder Staff flew out of her hands as she couldn't block one end that Sun managed to hit her arm with.

Ouka flashed with a burst of pink petals to reach Bridgette's weapon before it hit the ground. Lowering it, she handed it back to the owner. "Here you go, Bookworm."

"Th-thank you," said the redhead while she shook her one hand to clear the soreness. As she grabbed the weapon, she heard Sun say, "Better, but since the tournament is coming up, we need to have her focus on her strengths."

"I know, but at least she has something to defend herself with if it comes to close combat." The swordswoman smiled at the monkey. "But thanks for putting up with this. I'll definitely repay the debt someday."

"Don't sweat it. For someone who treats Faunus right, I wouldn't mind helping."

Bridgette also smiled, glad that her teammate was doing all of this for her. When she saw the two sparring partners leave, she loudly said, "Roesta, will you please turn on the Cosmic Blender?"

"Alright, make sure to aim for the best, Bridgette!"

While the arena changed form, Ouka and Sun made it to the tiered seats, where Neptune has just arrived to sit near Orca and Xavier.

"Sup."

"Hello Neptune." That was all Orca said to greet the blue-haired boy. Sighing, Neptune looked over to see Xavier in his state. "Yo Xavier, what's gotten into you?"

"Lacking inspiration…need a while to think."

"Is it that bad?"

"You have no idea." The gunslinger turned to have his front laying on top of the wide seat. His black cloak, Freedom, got off of his back to lay itself on top of a bench. Neptune looked at the others for an answer, but they only shrugged as they were also unaware.

Ouka was getting irritated to where she kicked the depressed boy. "Hey Xavier, get up, you lazy bum. Pay attention to what Bridgette is doing if you're going to stay here."

Obeying, the gunslinger got up in time to see the arena form a huge cube of energy around where Bridgette is at. Floating brown platforms hovered around the area while rings of various colors appeared all around the air and the ground.

"So what is this again? The Comic Blender," asked Sun.

"Dude, I explained it to you before!"

"And you think I was going to listen over an X-Ray and Vav comic?"

The trident-wielder sighed while Ouka snickered. Feeling the need to explain, Orca turned to the group. "What you're seeing is the set-up for a game that requires you to score by claiming the rings."

The Faunus looked at the mentioned objects. "So you just shoot something through them?"

"Or touch them. Either will allow you to score."

"That sounds…kind of boring."

Orca sighed, "I'm not finished. Do you see the small bars over Bridgette's temples?"

Sun squinted to see the items created by the holo-field. "Yeah, what about it?"

"Those project an HUD over the eyes. They will present a list of questions, answers, and information that needs to be interpreted by the owner in an order. Once ready, they will claim each circle that has the answers on their surfaces such as now."

"I see, kind of like a button-mashing game, except you're using weapons. Are the colors just for show then?"

"No, you see, the colors represent the durability of each circle. That is the trick of this game; as you must know the answers to score on each target, you must also find the right attacks to use."

Orca smiled as she finished, "And Bridgette holds all of the skills to have trumped nearly all of her opponents thus far. Her near-eidetic memory, upgraded Wonder Intelligence Staff Harmonizer; I can't imagine her meeting any competition in this event."

Everyone had something akin to a shocked expression, except for Xavier, who helped Bridgette complete her weapon's upgrade a while back. Even Ouka was surprised to where she asked, "Why didn't she ever say she had this much talent?!"

"Because you never bothered to ask," replied the annoyed teammate. She noticed Sun looking at her and say, "That was one heck of an explanation. Kind of makes me wonder why you're keeping quiet about that other thing."

"Sun, if you cannot be disciplined, I'll rid your ability to ever speak again, which makes you second on that list." Orca glared at Xavier, who didn't even bother looking as he was still in his slump.

"Alright, alright, I said I wouldn't say anything." While nobody knew what the monkey meant, the Faunus turned to his partner and asked, "You can do something like this too, right?"

"I'll need some practice. It looks like she's been doing this for years," replied Neptune.

"Seriously? So much for intellectic."

"Intellectual."

"Does he sound like he cares," asked a cross Ouka.

While the audience talked amongst themselves, Bridgette was looking at her heads-up display to make sure she had the questions memorized and her eyes could open and close the visor with her eyes aimed at the nearby button.

With a deep breath and closed eyes, she stood still. She waited for the moment it was time to start.

From an unseen intercom, Roesta's voice announced, "Ready…set..."

Bridgette had her hand move several levers and switches on her weapon's shaft in one second. Right as the globe changed color in another second, the girl was already raising it to shoot out bolts of scattered lightning at three rings.

"Dust, four original elements."

Swinging her staff, Bridgette unleashed a gust of wind to send out blocks of ice that slammed into four rings.

"Bond, used as conductor and inductor of electricity."

The staff was slammed down to send waves of earth in different directions. The same attacks shot up stalagmites that broke through several rings.

"Risen, residents of Avalon."

The leader whacked her weapon's globe into the ground to send large globs of sparking water flying. Several hit the intended targets, which unleashed a great shock until the rings broke apart.

"Records of the ancient, ten-thousand four hundred and fifty presented by Doctor Glackenhimer!"

Bridgette continued saying her answers out loud while she used her staff to unleash great elements all around. Although the attacks were not as strong as some would think, their diverse forms allowed all points to be obtained by the broken rings.

A minute later, the participant stopped with a deep breath right as the last of the rings appeared in the entire area. She was already aware of this, which is why she had earlier sent up a red sphere into the sky, where it turned into dark clouds.

"Beacon, renowned academy for Hunters."

The clouds unleashed small meteorites that crashed into several rings. While some didn't break, the others that hit the ground unleashed multiple fire tornadoes all around. The combined efforts of the attacks broke the hardest of rings, allowing the entire area to be cleared of them.

While the Cosmic Blender continued running, Bridgette looked up to see a holographic screen display ten thousand points with the label, 'New high score,' flashing at the top. Once placed on a list, the number appeared above another that had eight thousand with Roesta's name next to it.

Bridgette sighed, somewhat disappointed from her best effort. And thanks to her weapon's upgrade, she was finally able to use one part of its functions, which is to combine Dust elements to create the diverse attacks she just used.

Her staff, Mistress of the Mantle, was still several steps behind what Master Kramer can do with his own Wonder Staff.

Looking at the crowd, the leader noticed Ouka running into her in a burst of pink petals. On the ground coughing, she asked, "I-is something wrong?"

"Something wrong? Yeah, there's something wrong." The swordswoman helped her leader up. "That was amazing! You were so awesome. This calls for something new from you. You're no longer Bookworm, but a Wondergirl!"

Orca sighed as she jumped into the arena followed by the boys. Looking at Xavier, she said, "You know, Bridgette noticed your sour attitude. That's why she took the time to invite you to see her like this."

"Really?"

"Yes, you helped her so much that she wanted to show you the progress you contributed to. I believe it's more than you deserve, so the least you can do is acknowledge her for how far she's gone."

The gunslinger took a moment to think. He then nodded with a smile before walking towards Bridgette. Orca smiled as she saw her friend become happy by the boy's approach.

The black-haired girl also noticed Sun and Neptune mess around on the platforms in the Cosmic Blender. Sighing, she felt somewhat at peace of how everyone was enjoying this time together.

"Attention: Greetings, students of Beacon."

All eyes aimed at the source of the mechanical voice for them to see a newcomer approaching after jumping into the arena. With a metal headpiece covering her forehead and extending down her cheeks, her black hair was all tied in the back.

"Question: Is what I see a Cosmic Blender?"

Several heads nodded while the others remaining still noted the girl's heavy robe colored in silver, white, and black. The clothing was able to cover most of her legs with black sleeves overlapping her arms.

Annoyed by the unexpected arrival, Ouka exclaimed, "And who the heck are you, newbie?"

"Response: Sakoku, Mai. Transfer student of Atlas."

"Atlas? Is that why you sound a little better than those retarded tin cans they make?"

"Response: Those 'tin cans' protect our Kingdoms from threats. Advice: Respect what is gratefully given to you."

Ouka fumed while Bridgette was giving a nervous glance at the newcomer. "U-um, is that an ARMR you're wearing?"

"Response: I wield the Robe of Sengoku, one of its kind gathered by the Schnee Dust Company. Most are used by the current and former of the Contractors."

Everyone became alert by this as they now saw Nathan and Marticus weren't the only ones with the suits. Neptune came over and asked, "Are you sure? I thought the suits would look more metallic."

"Correction: most may appear that way, yet the Biometal responds to the corresponding mentality of its user. **A**rmored **R**oaming by **M**ental **R**eponseis the designation left behind by their creator, Doctor Glackehnhimer."

"Oh yeah, did you guys ever find him?"

"Response: No, and the search is on indefinite hold."

Bridgette glanced at Xavier to see him sadly look at the girl. "Xavier, are you okay?"

"It just reminds me of Nathan…excuse me, I'll take my leave."

The gunslinger suddenly let out a flash of blue light that had him disappear from everyone's sight. Bridgette tried to go after him, but stopped when she heard. "Question: Are you the daughter of Major General Vermillion?"

The girl stopped cold while the others looked shocked except for Orca, who was more worried.

"Y-yes?"

"…Question: Although he is a busy man under General Ironwood's orders, why have you never made contact with him this entire time?'

"Um, uh." Bridgette's stammering made several people curious. Orca was the only one glaring as she walked in front of her leader.

"You should stop asking these questions. This is a personal matter."

"Correction: I believe I have the right to ask as her sister."

This time, Orca and Bridgette's eyes joined the group rising higher from the shock.

"Declaration: I may not have taken the Vermillion name, but your father has adopted me into the family. He has asked me to see how you are doing if I ever chance upon you."

The addressed red-haired leader faced the ground with sad eyes. Mai only walked to where she entered the range of the energy cube.

"Question: Will you be participating in the upcoming Cosmic Blender?"

"…Yes."

"Declaration: Then I will join as well. May I speak to the one directing this area?"

From the intercom, Roesta's angry voice exclaimed, "That would be me, you little brat. Do you want to try your luck with a round?"

"Declaration: I would like to do so."

"Then get ready in one-."

Mai raised her sleeve and fired a brown handgun into a nearby ring. As another gun appeared in her other hand, the soldier said, "Attention: Lying is an immoral act."

"So is showing off. Let's see how you do at the highest difficulty."

The soldier didn't relent as she fired. Bullets of various explosions hit the targets, ending them as quickly as they came. When more came at a rapid pace, Mai took a glance at a display while her robe made shifting gear noises, the design patterns shifting.

"Response: I accept your challenge."

Suddenly, two mounds of gray clay morphed around her body. At the same time, Mai's handguns retracted back inside the sleeves only to be replaced by brown shotguns. Raising them, she held the trigger as each came with a rapid-fire feature. Nine targets were instantly destroyed.

The guns were replaced with sub-machine guns; Mai twirled around and shot with pinpoint accuracy at each target. The mold on her shoulders finished morphing, turning into cannons laying on the shoulders.

Thunder boomed as each cannon blast smashed through each ring while the user mentally controlled their aim. The mold on the hips formed to become tiny missile launchers firing the small ordinances. Each projectile reached the farther ones, making them explode in great fire.

As more rings rapidly popped up, Mai had her weapons put away just as three thin slats erupted from her back. They unfolded like fans to create flying saucers with holes dotting their circular edges. The weapons unleashed bullets from all sides into the targets, each round exploding with different power and color.

Wincing at this show of power, Bridgette's nervous look was met by her opponent's serious gaze.

"Declaration: The board indicates you have made ten thousand points…"

Looking around, Mai saw the ruined area filled with the recent black ashes of her attack.

"…As I see, this may be why your father has left you at the Librarium." With long sleeves raised, two handguns appeared to be fired at the other targets, ending Mai's performance. The area's light was turned off since the frustrated Roesta admitted there was nothing else to be done with the event.

"Attention: Sister, have you mastered your Semblance as of this point yet? As you have seen, I have just shown mine where I am able to alter the characteristics of my projectiles."

"Then…then that means-."

"Confirmation: My ARMR, Robe of Sengoku, uses its versatility with the Biometal to create various weapons all over my body for as long as I can support. It uses the integrated Dust and my Aura to convert all ammo into the formed weapons."

Everyone could now see that the newcomer was on a whole different level than them. Especially Bridgette, who felt her competition was standing before her.

"Declaration: This event will compare our training methods. I hope you are ready to show your worth when the time arrives, Bridgette Vermillion."

With that, Mai left the area. Ouka, who did her best to control herself, noticed her leader fall to her knees.

"Hey Wondergirl, you okay?"

"M-my father…she's my sister," whispered the surprised girl. "And she wants to…fight me? Oh no."

Orca and Ouka took a hold of each of their leader's arms to help her up. Sun followed Mai with his eyes until she disappeared through one of the many exits.

"Do you think she meant anything bad by that," asked Neptune, who was worriedly looking at the scoreboard that had twelve thousand points with Mai's name next to it.

"Dunno, it's kind of hard to tell cause she looks a bit off. I guess we'll know later." The monkey walked off to see if Bridgette was okay. His partner shrugged and made some thoughts on how to look cool in front of the others again.

None of the residents noticed a boy with red hair sitting on the top of the tiered seats. Now leaving, he knew he didn't enjoy what he just saw and made a mental note to deal with what was annoying him later.

* * *

><p>"So, what do you think Yin?"<p>

The Burnian looked Yang up and down to see her in her new clothes. Being thoughtful, he raised a thumbs-up to show his approval.

"Thanks, I was saving this for a while. Glad to see this first appearance has a good review." The brawler then frowned as she looked at the boy in his red eyes.

"Yin, you seem kind of down today. Is something wrong?"

The Burnian didn't notice he was showing signs of depression. Shaking his head, he noticed his friend was eyeing him in suspicion.

"Hm, I can't tell if you're lying again. I hope it's nothing related to the times you were bullied."

Again, Yin shook his head. Yang sighed, "Fine, but you make sure to tell me if something is up. Remember, I'm here for you when you need it, okay?"

The blonde male smiled, happy to see his friend's support. He noticed someone new standing at the end of the hallway they were in. Tapping Yang and pointing his finger, he saw the brawler turn around and look surprised by the sight.

"Yang Xiaolong, we meet again."

"Nocturna? Hey, how's it going?"

The brawler waved at the Faunus, who looked the same as ever with her round panther ears. However, she was wearing Beacon's school uniform, signifying that her place here was official.

"How is it going? Those are the first words you would give me after I've been waiting for this moment?"

"Waiting? What for?"

Nocturna ran forward before she jumped high in the air with fist raised. "I am here to challenge you! Prepare yourself, Human!"

"No thanks, I can't accept it."

Yin and Yang stood back as the Faunus landed and stumbled on her feet.

"You do not accept?! How can you not accept when I am ready to face you?!"

"I have a meeting with my team about something important. I'll play another time."

"This is not a game! I mean a fight where the two of us place our lives on the-."

"Yang? Who is this?"

All three teenagers turned to see Blake approaching them in her new clothes.

"Oh, hey Blake," greeted Yang. "This is kind of like an old friend. Her name is-."

"Blake? Blake Belladonna?!"

All eyes turned to Nocturna to see her fade away into nothing. Looking around, none of them could see where the sound of running footsteps was heading to until they disappeared in the distance.

"Oookay, I guess she's shy. You'll get to see her again later."

Blake and Yin exchanged worried looks. Suddenly, Xavier appeared in front of the Burnian in a flash of blue light. "Yin, do you know where Nathan is? I want to see how…oh."

The gunslinger took in Blake's new look altogether. The Faunus noticed this and said, "I just tried this on today. So what do you think?"

The unusual silence from the chatty boy worried the others since they were also aware of his dampened behavior. This changed when he suddenly smiled and exclaimed, "You look absolutely stunning, Blake. Truly a change that adds freedom to your grace."

The Faunus smiled. "I was looking for something simple, but thank you."

"You can't expect simple from this guy. He's just the Xavier we know as usual," laughed Yang as she headed to her team's dorm. "And hey, if you guys can meet us up at the entrance of the school later, that would be awesome."

"Of course, your wish shall be our command."

Yin nodded to add his confirmation. Yang returned it before she closed the door to her room.

When the Burnian turned, he saw that his partner seemed to have regained the luster he was lacking before. He clasped his hand on the gunslinger's shoulder and used the other to shake a hand.

"Yes Yin, again, the dark beauty has restored me. And guess what? Her new look has presented me some new ideas. Follow me!"

The two partners entered their own room that was down the hallway. As soon as they were inside, Jaune appeared around one corner with Nathan, who had dirt covering his school uniform.

"So you didn't need any help with the tilling?"

"No, I needed the workout," replied the Contractor. "It was just nice having you there to talk about your troubles."

"You didn't mind me complaining about Weiss?"

"It was nicer to have something to talk about. I'm sorry though that there's nothing I can tell you anything helpful. I mean, I've talked to her, but we never were on that kind of subject. Even more that she didn't note anything that would catch her eye."

"It's okay. Dad always told me perseverance gives some chance for you to get a 'yes' eventually."

"That…actually, my sister said that's what chases them away. In Beacon's case, it could mean getting yourself chased away when a weapon is involved."

Both boys lightly laughed at the small joke. Jaune walked on to his dorm and said, "Oh well, I'll think of something eventually."

"You know, there's always other people to consider."

"Really? Like who?"

Nathan's first thought was Pyrrha. The recent times he's spent time with her and Jaune made it obvious that she liked her leader. However, he also knew that if she didn't say anything, then that's one information he can't afford to pass around without care.

"Like…I'm not sure. Wasn't there anyone who might have had an interest in you before?"

"Maybe one, but I haven't seen her since last semester."

The Contractor didn't know who this was. With Pyrrha still in mind, he said, "Well, just make sure you keep an open mind, okay?"

"I'll think about it. See you later, Nathan."

After waving, the Contractor was ready to go to his room until he heard, "Nathan, wait right there. And Ruby, would you stop pushing me?!" He turned to see Weiss walking up to him with her partner right behind her.

"Hello Weiss, you look nice in those clothes."

"Really? Thanks, I was thinking a coat this thick was too much. I…hang on, that's not the point. I want to know what's been going on with you and your team lately."

"Us? We've been doing okay."

Ruby frowned. "I'm not so sure. Xavier didn't seem his cheery self and Yin looked a bit distant. You're kind of the weirdest out of the rest."

"Well, I have been hanging out with my other friends."

"Yeah, and they all mentioned that you were doing a bunch of weird things in front of them. The two of us were the few amongst them."

Nathan didn't understand this as Weiss continued, "You sighed really loudly in Professor Port's lecture, which you had better be glad I covered it up with that cough. You also forgot to do your homework and when you said you didn't do it, I found it lying crumpled up in a ball on the floor."

"…Okay, I might be having a bad day."

"That's not the worst part. Ruby, tell him what Jaune has recently sent you."

The leader took out her scroll and brought up the message. She read aloud, "Ruby, Nathan tilled a bunch of the ground to where we might have to make a second garden. Is something wrong with him? Please let me know so I can tell him to stop before Ouka thinks of my idea."

"P.S. Never mind, I forgot she was going to make us do it anyway."

Weiss rolled her eyes at the last part of the read message. Turning back to the Contractor, she asked, "So what is going on? What happened with your team to make you all like this?"

"…It's nothing, Weiss. It's not anything you and anyone else need to be troubled with."

The depressed voice wasn't missed by the girls. Weiss didn't back down as she said, "See? It's even making you sound like this. So are you going to tell me or-."

"Please Weiss, I'm already feeling bad about this, so…just don't push it, okay?"

The heiress noticed the anger and sadness in the Contractor's voice. His downcast gaze drove the point of his deteriorating behavior home.

"Fine, if you want to act like some emotional teenager, then go at it. I'm just surprised that my Contractor could even have such emotions in the first place."

"Your…Contractor?"

Weiss was relieved to see the boy react differently to her comment. "Of course. Since you've been doing a good job as of late, I've begun to see you as a reliable man. I just wish you didn't have to ruin that streak right now."

"…Weiss, this is the first time you admitted I was your Contractor in a forward way."

"I did. Now, I'm doubting because you wouldn't at least find a solution to your current behavior. And if you won't even let me help, then what can I expect from you later on?"

"She's right," said Ruby. "You're supposed to be the knight who protects the right from wrong. You always showed it with good faith and when we see it going down like this, then we can't help but be concerned about it."

The words rung true for the boy who swore he would do his duty as a Contractor and friend. "Y-you're right. I guess what happened had a bad effect on me. I'm sorry."

"As long as you fix that attitude of yours by telling us what's been going on, then I'll accept the apology," said Weiss.

"Same here," chimed in Ruby.

Nathan smiled as he felt admiration for the people trying to help him. He was about to speak when he saw Jaune and Pyrrha come out of their team's dorm.

"Hey Weiss, are you busy," asked the blonde.

"Can't you see that I'm in the middle of a conversation?"

"Oh, sorry. I was just wondering if you were busy later."

"I am, so I'll just add another 'no' to the ones I've been giving you so far."

"Then I'll be happy to take that invitation."

The new voice was followed by tendrils made of black shadows wrapping around every body. While Ruby and Nathan tried to escape, Weiss, Jaune, and Pyrrha recognized the voice and the nature of this attack. They looked around in time to see a mass of shadows slowly rise from the ground.

"It has been a while, Jaune. Even more with you, Weiss, my good friend."

The heiress's eyes widened when she saw a girl of her age come out of the shadows while wearing a dark-purple pleated dress with a yellow sash around the waist.

The newcomer smirked as she watched her victims hang upside-down from the shadows. Slowly walking towards the heiress, she said, "It is very good to see you again, Weiss."

"D-dahlia?!"

"That's right. I'm so happy that you remembered my name."

With mouth where only the heiress could hear, the assassin whispered, "Are you finally ready for me to end this life of yours?"

The captive struggled in her restraints, even more when she saw a large shadow appear behind her enemy.

* * *

><p>AN: Get ready for one heck of a reunion in the next chapter, plus the start of some investigation.

**Sakoku, Mai: Ju Hime (Gun Princess)**

**Definition**:

-Mai: Means apricot (orange-yellow fruit) blossom in Vietnamese; elegant, dance, sleeve, and darkness in Japanese.

-Sakoku: I read this from Wikipedia, but it was talking about a policy where foreigners couldn't enter and its residents couldn't leave. This was also a result of the Sengoku era (meaning it came after), a time of war amongst the many parts of Japan.

**General**: 5.5 ft. tall, black hair tied up with her metallic headpiece covering forehead and going down to cheeks, pale skin, and blue eyes.

**Clothing**: Although it's also her weapon, her huge, heavy robe is made of silver, black, and white colors. There's also a thin brown robe covering her inside.

**Logo**: Atlas's symbol in front of the robe Mai wears. Fitting because her style and references all relate to a soldier ready to go to war.

**ARMR**: Robe of Sengoku

-The ARMR is able to use the Biometal it's made up of to create weapons. Although it can't make huge cannons and nuclear missiles, it can create enough where Mai can tote them around her body (hint for what's to come). The ammo is also recharged with Aura and other sources, placing some kind of limit.

**Semblance**: Bullet Monger

-1st function: All projectiles are able to change accordingly to the gun used. This means when fired, each one can explode, dissipate, turn acidic, etc. It can also change how the guns are fired, adding more diversity to the weapons.

-2nd function: ?

**Skill**: Leader of Team MARS

**Likes: **Adopted family, military

**Dislikes: **Robots and androids

Reference:

-Major General: Bridgette's dad is under Ironwood because we can assume that the headmaster is the General of the Army, which is several ranks higher.

10/13/14


	6. Lukewarm Contact

Chapter 6: Lukewarm Contact

A/N: (**Disclaimer**: Monty Oum and Roosterteeth owns RWBY while everybody else owns whatever I use as reference. I only own the OC's and unofficial story parts.)

Hey everyone, it has been three weeks (I think, maybe longer). Hope you enjoy the chapter and again, I'm pretty busy with Wattpad at the moment. However, if you think you would like something involving my writing style and a whole new perspective, then check it out.

The stories are **Saga Chronicles** and **Access: Brave New Reality**. My profile name is Storygazer (why I changed it to Fangazer). For Saga Chronicles, you'll find that some of my original material is there plus some characters.

* * *

><p>"Uh, Dahlia?"<p>

"Yes Jaune?"

"Can you put us down? I'm kind of getting sick here with today's lunch."

"Oh, I'm sorry for being inconsiderate." The assassin snapped her fingers to have her shadows release everyone. The moment Weiss was up, she jumped back with her rapier in hand.

"Nathan, in front of me! Ruby, right beside me!"

Although confused, the Contractor stood in position with shield up while the heiress's partner took her place with scythe out.

"Weiss, why are we getting into battle formation?"

"Because, Ruby, we're facing someone incredibly dangerous."

Everyone else thought they were looking at an ordinary girl, who was waving at them. Ordinary may be a bit much as her red eyes and dark hair went beyond the normal standard for beauty. Plus, her Semblance already spoke for this case.

"Weiss, how can you speak so dreadfully of your friend and rival?" While she looked hurt, everyone could tell the female newcomer only feigning.

The teased one wasn't happy about this. "The last time we met didn't entail good impressions. And that 'greeting' you just gave shows nothing has changed."

While the others were confused, Dahlia replied, "If you remember, I assisted you in our last encounter. Plus, have you ever heard of a joke?" The assassin ignored Weiss's glare as she took notice of Ruby and her weapon.

"Are you by any chance Ruby Rose?"

"Yeah, that's me." Smiling, the young leader said, "I'm a friend of Weiss's too, so I know what you're going through."

"Thank you, she can be such an ice queen at times, although her warm heart says otherwise."

"Did you find out before the attitude or after the insult?"

Both girls laughed while everyone relaxed as they see there was no need for conflict. Weiss was the last to do this, and even then, she still had her rapier in hand.

"So Ruby," said Dahlia, "It is quite an honor to meet you. An acquaintance of mine has spoken highly of you."

"Really? Who would that be?"

The assassin snapped her fingers. The dark mass near her made a strange sound as if something alive was inserted into it.

"He's an old acquaintance of yours as well. In fact, try not to be too surprised when you see him."

The scythe-wielder remained confused until she saw the shadow reveal its contents. She also heard a familiar voice say, "Dahlia?! Where are we? And…and are we in Beacon?!"

Along with the others, Ruby kept staring as she saw the person's black hair form. She couldn't see his front as his back was to her, but that didn't stop her from recognizing the black jeans, rain boots, and black overcoat laced with gold.

"Wally?"

The transported human stiffened as he also recognized the voice. "Five people plus a smaller one…Dahlia, you didn't."

"I did."

The knight stepped forth and shook his ally's shoulder with his one arm. "Send me back. If you know what's good for everyone, please, send me back. I'm not ready, and I never will be."

The girl let her companion shake her. "Wally-."

"No, this is a terrible mistake. Please, send me back before I lose it again."

"Wally, open your eyes and tell me what you see."

The knight did and noticed that he was only looking at darkness. He then noticed that there was something covering his eyes. "What is this?"

The black-clad female took note of her handiwork, a black shadow covering her ally's face. "It's a special blindfold I made. Just make sure to let me know when you need a replacement."

Turning around, Wally could feel his Semblance allowing him to sense and even aim his covered gaze at the young Rose. The girl could now see that it was her lost friend as he still had his gray cast attached to his sleeveless shirt.

"Wally, it really is you."

The boy looked away in shyness. "Y-yeah, it's me. It's good to see…I mean, to know you're there-oof!"

The knight felt warm arms slam into him. Reaching down with one hand, he realized that he was returning a hug given by his old friend.

"You're alive, you're alive! Wally, you're okay!"

"Yeah, I am. Hey, are you crying?"

Ruby buried her teary face into the overcoat. She sniffed, "No, I'm not crying. I can't when everyone is here to see me."

"I don't sense that. Is there anyone here?"

The girl looked up to see nobody around. She felt the knight move a finger across her eyes to wipe the tears away.

"Ruby, I'm fine with you like this and I don't sense anyone entering the vicinity soon. Besides, didn't you say tears were the best medicine for a weary soul? You can be like this and I'll make sure that we'll have happy times together from now on."

The memory of their time on the Burnian ship had Ruby see that their fight, the struggle against the real and inner demons was in the past. Before her stood a miracle, one she thought was a fantasy coming true.

"That sounds…that sounds great." With face on the shirt and emotions uncontrolled, the girl's muffled voice exclaimed, "I'm so glad you're okay! It was so long too; I didn't think I was ever going to see you again!"

This final exclamation led the girl to hard tears. Wally tried not to cry from this too, but several managed to escape down his face. Waiting for Ruby to calm down, the knight knew then that he could keep his promise of becoming a Hunter alongside his friend.

* * *

><p>Weiss and the others were making their way down the hallway towards their destination. "I wasn't aware Ruby had a friend like him."<p>

Dahlia giggled, "That's ironic coming from someone like you. Exhibit me, and only me, right Weiss?"

The heiress rolled her eyes when she heard the assassin's incessant giggling. She then became annoyed when she heard a sweet voice say, "So Jaune, it is finally nice to see you again. How are you?"

Everyone could see that Dahlia had her eyes on the blonde leader. The man of attention replied, "I'm alright. It looks like you're finally in Beacon too. Did you settle down in Vale okay?"

"My, you're the considerate gentleman as ever. And yes, the move from Atlas has been fine. However, I wish you were there to tell me more of your heroic stories."

"W-well, I think I would have ran out if the whole move took a bit over a month," laughed the blonde. He didn't notice people portray negative reactions at the obvious flirting, one not approved by a certain redhead.

"And Pyrrha, it appears you're doing fine."

The addressed warrior returned Dahlia's gaze. "Likewise, it's good to see you again."

The monotone voice and empty smile made the princess believe otherwise. Ignoring this, she hugged a part of Jaune's arm. "Even if I'm an official student here, I'd like to ask for your guidance again. Maybe this time, we can finally have one where there aren't any…disturbances to interrupt us."

Jaune was oblivious to the soft tone, which is why he could calmly say, "Sure, I can do that. When do you want to start?"

"Why not now? We have an entire structure to observe before we're busy. Would a nice meal at the dining hall be a good place to start in?"

The blonde was about to agree when he heard his partner say, "Actually Dahlia, we have training to do. He'll have to show you around another time."

"Then I should come along and give my own pointers," came the quick reply. "After all, a lance is faster and much more durable. I also have some Aura exercises that might help."

Pyrrha put up a fake smile. "All of that is already covered. Besides, we just lost a training partner, so we need to make up a new schedule before we consider others."

"Which is why now is a time you should have-." The assassin couldn't finish as someone lightly elbowed her. When she turned to see who did this, she asked, "Weiss? What is it?"

"You, me, we need to talk now."

The heiress dragged the princess away, leaving everyone confused of what just happened. Nathan was thinking of following until he saw Wally and Ruby catch up to them.

"Ruby, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just something in my eye." While the leader wiped her eyes, everyone noticed the wet mark on Wally's coat. Pyrrha took this moment to say, "Well, we should be going now. C'mon Jaune, we have training to do."

"Shouldn't we wait for Dahlia?"

The red-haired warrior dragged her friend away. "She might take a while and we can't wait that long. We can always hang out with her the next time."

"Oh, okay…I guess."

Pyrrha ignored her leader's disappointment and turned to everyone else. "We'll be going, I hope all of you enjoy the rest of the day. Wally, it's good to see you're doing well."

"Thanks Pyrrha, same for you. And thanks for being patient so far."

Both acquaintances were thinking of Dahlia while everyone else were left with their own guesses. When the two members of Juniper were gone, Nathan was about to leave when he heard, "Hey Nathan, do you have time to do some work with me today?"

The Contractor turned to Ruby. "Today is a break from the garden, so sure."

"Okay, then follow me. Wally, I'd like to show you around, but we have something urgent to do. It's okay to do that later, right?"

The knight noticed his friend's guilty gaze. "Of course. We'll catch up later, so you just go on and do your thing. We've been apart for months; one more day wouldn't make things worse."

Ruby smiled before she walked off with Nathan following her. Wally watched this as he knocked on the metal disc that was on his chest. Taking note of the blindfold on his face, he went in the other direction, towards his dorm where his new teammates awaited him.

* * *

><p>"That's it? That's why you're here?"<p>

Outside on a bench, a standing Weiss asked this while Dahlia was sitting with a finger twirling a part of her black hair around.

"Can you ask me such a thing when I've been honest with you?"

"Well…maybe." The doubtful heiress felt somewhat relaxed as she took in the logic, although her heart wished this wasn't the case. "It's just really hard to believe that you're ignoring the mission given by your father."

"Ignoring? Weiss, there is no expiration date for this particular kill. And with the Aura Master, headmaster, and other beings of power around, do you truly believe that I have the freedom to commit such acts?"

Again, more sense convincing the heiress that maybe the assassin was really here as a regular student.

"So, what is your schedule for today? Do you mind sharing with a friend?"

"Friend?!" The voice sounded surprised and full of disgust. "Since when were we ever friends? I still can't forget how you tried to-."

A shadow wrapped around the talking girl's mouth. While the gagged victim tried to rip it off, Dahlia shook her head. "Weiss, Weiss, Weiss. Why are you so serious? Can you not let that event go? I did help you avoid certain death by the hands of Kobolt, that exiled brute."

Ripping off the covering, the white of snow said, "Excuse me for being careful of someone whose father is trying to kill me because he thinks I have ties to the family company. I don't even work there, so why am I a more important target than the other members of my family?"

"Because you have the most potential." The immediate answer left the other silent while the Schwartzlicht princess continued, "Out of the rest of the family, you, the youngest and willing volunteer to become Huntress, holds the best chance to take over the business.

Dahlia yawned as if what she was saying wasn't new. "This also makes you a prime candidate for any possible corruption that may take place. Be wary of your father, Weiss. Be wary of the Contractors who have toyed with so many lives for too long."

The dark tone in the last sentence made Weiss feel fearful of what was going on behind the scenes. Settling for doubt, she asked, "And…what if I reject the position? What then?"

"I'm not sure. I'm only a broken record of my father's words and since you had ties with your branch family, the Dornroschens, that would mean you have a possible inheritance ready for you that relates to this theory . Does the name 'Forever Weiss' sound familiar to you?"

Right then, Weiss knew the sitting person held a lot of sensitive information that could reopen many scars. "Dahlia, how do you know all of this? That name shouldn't be out for anyone to ever hear."

"My mother was acquainted with your family at some point."

"Your mother?"

The princess's eyes rose in surprise. "Well, she is the Duchess of Light. Is our organization so mysterious that your company has no information on us at all aside from our past activities?"

Weiss's glare made Dahlia sigh, "So that's how it is. It looks like we're doing an excellent job at that. It makes me wonder if it's true that our two forces will someday collide. Give birth to the gray ideas that would have people such as Professor Oobleck create more conspiracies based on the aftermath."

Hearing this made the heiress unwilling to stay. "As interesting…as delightful as that sounds, I should get going. My team is waiting for me with some people." Before Weiss could walk away, she felt a tug on her belt that had her look down to see Dahlia's sad face.

"Regardless of how things are between us, can we still be friends? It would mean the world to me if…if you could at least consider it."

The words were unexpected, insulting, and unacceptable to the Schnee. "No. After what you said, do you really think I can be friends with someone who knows too much about me?! I know it's how your family works, but it looks like decency is something you can't understand!"

Weiss tried to leave, but Dahlia got up as her grip became tighter. "I only said this because I thought it was fair for you to know that I held this knowledge! Would you ever forgive me if you knew later?!"

The desperate voice had the other wonder if any kind of positive relationship mattered to the princess of the shadow-light. "Well, it doesn't make things any better now…but you're kind of right."

Unwilling to lose a chance at creating a friendship, Dahlia continued, "Weiss, we both know how societies work. That's why I had to tell you in this manner because we know this knowledge is the reason why we could never make any friends that would matter to us."

The heiress was silent because this has been true in many cases.

"And if it's fair to share… it's that kind of society why I lost people I cared about, those who tried to deal with corruptoin. Iren, Blackjack…even Raven Hikari."

One name sounded familiar to the listener. "Hikari? Dahlia, are you talking about the former step-daughter of Orion?"

"Yes! She worked for us because she realized that not all of what we were doing is based on righteous evil! Yet, she…she tried to fix what was done on our side and she…she-."

The pained voice and struggling tears made Weiss panic. "Okay, okay, I get it. You're really just here to…to be friends, right?"

Dahlia nodded as she wiped her eyes. Weiss could see then that the princess had to say something very difficult just to give some kind of peace offering for knowing her personal information.

Regardless, this didn't make the heiress forget her original objective. "Look, I really have to go, but just put a pin on how we can be friends. And let's talk, meaning no weapons when we meet later, alright?"

"S-sure, yes, that is all I wanted. Thank you Weiss, I'm sorry you had to see this side of me."

The retreating girl nodded as she ran off, already late for meeting up with her teammates. The lone princess sighed, wondering if it was right to show this emotion to the one she really wanted to be friends with.

"Dahlia, are you alright?" The familiar voice had the addressed girl turn before her eyes widened at the newcomer.

"O-Oswin."

"Hey Dahlia, it's been a long time." The swordsman's smiling face had the princess briefly remember the good times she had with the boy.

"Did you hear our conversation," asked the sour voice.

"No, I was far enough not to hear anything until I saw Weiss leave."

"So you saw me crying."

"Your crying?" The boy shrugged as he didn't care about it being embarrassing. "There were times when you cried a lot, but-."

Despite the joke, Oswin couldn't understand why a shadow tendril appeared and slammed him high and through a nearby window. Below, Dahlia furiously walked off, embarrassed that her arch-nemesis and former friend had to encounter her in such a situation.

Back to the flung boy, he groaned on the hallway floor filled with glass.

"Ah, there you are Oswin. I was just about to call you."

The swordsman looked up to see Cinder and her group in their student uniforms.

"Cinder, are you a student here?"

"Yes, and the disguise works perfectly."

"…Are you young enough to be considered one?"

The mastermind couldn't understand if the question was more of an insult or legitimate. When she heard her cohorts hold back a snicker, she said, "It's a disguise, and age is not something you ask a woman."

"I was taught that's an unneeded concern," said the rising boy. "Beauty is ageless when others acknowledge you for it. But I am sorry if it was insulting; just believe in more of someone who upholds moral values."

The woman was silent, especially when she remembered how several other students have commented on her good looks. Why Oswin would say this now, she didn't understand, but it did make her smile, one filled with sinister delight.

"Yes…yes, you are. Now come, we have a meeting that requires you."

While Cinder walked past him, Oswin heard Mercury say, "Smooth, maybe you're not a lady killer after all." Emerald, however, slammed her shoulder into his on passing and whispered, "Kiss-ass."

The swordsman sighed and followed along. He also made a mental note to give a proper greeting to Dahlia later.

* * *

><p>"Ladies and gentleman, presenting the new and grand appearances of the Thunderstorms!"<p>

Team Ruby and Nathan looked at the two members of Team Onyx while standing at the school's entrance. Blake asked, "Xavier? It looks like you were also in a mood for a change."

The mentioned gunslinger was missing his cloak while he had his full attire on, mostly notably his buttoned shirt with a dark-blue color. The only new addition was the black fedora on his head while sporting a small cape on the back and a feather from the side.

"Why yes, but let's not forget our Burnian soldier, Mister Yin Kaminski."

The Thunderous Charger had on a dark-green jacket that had some armor covering spots missing the joint areas. Although he still had his gray shirt, he was now wearing green pants with silver knee protectors.

"Wow, now there's a change we can all go with," said Yang while clapping alongside her sister. Weiss looked at Yin and said, "It looks good on you, but the jacket makes you look somewhat stiff."

"Oh," said the amused brawler. "Is it not because it's covering other items of interest?"

Yin didn't move while the flustered heiress had defined arms and shoulders come to mind. "Yang, that is not what I meant! Please, let's just get this over with already. We're running late on time."

Weiss's own tardiness came to mind for many others. For Xavier, he didn't care as he said, "Allow me to say a few words. I believe it's fair since I have already deduced what you are doing."

All eyes went onto the gunslinger as he put his fingers under his chin in a V-style. "All of you are going on a mission to stop the White Fang and Roman Torchwick, correct?"

Team Ruby remained silent since the truth couldn't be hidden. The detective took this as a sign to continue with, "I see, and you were just about to intercept us because we might garner suspicion and follow just as the time some did on that special mission."

Ruby and Blake gave their other teammates curious gazes. Yang shook her hand, a motion that says they'll talk about it later.

Xavier lifted one edge of his hat. "However, it is all for naught for my partner and I are gentlemen and your friends. If we ever leave you to face the unknown evil, then how could we ever uphold the honor, the cherished bonds we share?!"

"Xavier," said Ruby as she and everyone could see the boy's theatrical mode is coming. Yin tried to grab his partner, but the boy unintentionally swerved away from reach.

"How, how are we to separate ourselves from the stars if our fates are to be ours, within ourselves? How?!"

The louder voice made everyone nervous. The Burnian was about to silence the boy, who suddenly disappeared out of sight. Xavier reappeared in a burst of blue light with fedora over his chest.

"To guard the sweet rose to your names, we gentlemen shall rise on until it is time to-."

"Xavier." The gunslinger shook out of his episode when Blake had a hand go onto his shoulder after dashing towards him. "It's nice to hear inspired lines of Sir Frapplance to show your intention, but isn't it better to hear us out first before you assume anything?"

"Oh, there was more? Why didn't you say so, please, don't let me stop you."

Everyone groaned while Blake shrugged and regained her spot near her team. Once the mood was reset to calm, Ruby pointed her finger at the members of Team Onyx.

"We actually want each and every one of you to join us!"

The boys were surprised to hear this. Yang saw this and said, "Well, we've been through a lot together. Since it's better to just tell you rather than risk what Xavier had in mind, why not tell you now? And you're strong, so we can trust you guys to take care of yourselves."

"Wow, usually the heroines would make the noble sacrifice of going into danger by themselves." The gunslinger put his hat back over his violet hair. "So what about the Bo…what about our leader? Shouldn't he be invited too?"

"He was," said a sad Ruby. "But he said he was busy. I was kind of hoping all of us could go together as two teams."

The last tone made everyone see that the young leader wasn't happy about this case. To change the mood, the gunslinger said, "Well fear not, we shall accept your logical proposal with grateful hearts. Well done ladies to have created such a phenomenon, is there anything you would like for us to do?"

"And what do you plan to do, Xavier?" Everyone saw this voice came from Orca walking towards them. While others cringed, Nathan happily said, "Hi Orca, are those new clothes?"

The Contractor was talking about the black vest covering a white turtleneck and the long white skirt. She also had on black slippers, the only thing unusual is the white bun cap she had on.

"Yes, Bridgette has asked I change every once in a while, so I decided to try them on."

"I think it looks nice," said the Shizen-user. "What do you guys think?"

Several heads nodded, making Orca feel somewhat flustered. "D-don't change the subject, where are all of you going? When the school's troublemakers are in a group like this, it can't spell well for the rest of us, especially the heartache you cause Bridgette, Xavier."

The poisoned words had the guilty one wince while the others didn't know what to do. Nathan abruptly said, "We're on a mission, so we're going to leave soon. I'm sure there isn't too much trouble involved."

Weiss shot the boy a look, yet understood his need to be candid with a friend.

"I see," said Orca. "Then I too will accompany all of you. And don't even dare think of changing my mind or I will report this and see to it that only Xavier is unable to leave."

"Wait, why me?!"

"Do I need to repeat myself?"

The addressed boy groaned and wondered if everyone is going to leave him behind. He felt happy to hear Ruby say, "Okay, I guess. Blake, can you tell them what you had in mind?"

The Faunus nodded and turned to her friends. "I discovered several White Fang hideouts that will take more than one group to infiltrate, especially when they're on different parts of the town. As I do my own investigation, the three of you should check out one place on the coordinates I'm about to send you."

After the Faunus took did so with her device, the others heard the reception signal from their own scrolls. Xavier gave a thumbs-up and said, "You can count on us Blake. We'll…wait, isn't it better if I come with you if you're going alone?"

"It's alright, Sun will be with me."

On cue, the monkey came from a nearby hallway followed by his partner. The leader said, "Neptune, I can't believe you almost blew it to Scarlet again. What happens if the others get mad because we couldn't keep secrets?"

"C'mon, even if Scarlet did find out, having more people would have been better. See, Team Onyx was invited to come with us."

When the members of Team Sun were close, they heard someone shout, "Suuun! Xaavier, wait fer meh!"

Everyone turned to see a boy with brown prickly hair approach them while wearing the school uniform. His large hedgehog ears made it apparent that it was Hans Punctulata, a friend to the group's Faunus and Gentleman.

"Hey Hans," said Sun. "Need something? And your language is showing again."

"Really? Darn, I got to get rid of…forget that! Right now, all of you are going on another adventure, aren't you?" Taking out the oars attached to the shell shield on his back, he twirled each one in the hands they were in.

"Take me all. I'm rested and ready to help out my pals like the last time! I also have a score to settle with that rowdy bunch, the White Fang and that dandy tard, Roman Lightwick."

"Oh no ya don't, ya little runt!" A new voice lifted the hedgehog by the collar of his shirt. Struggling, the hanging victim turned back to see his partner, a tiger knoll Faunus with red hair wearing the same uniform.

"Kaolina?! Let go!"

The six foot teenager growled while her brown ears with white spots twitched up and down. "No way, ya still have ur homework to finish. Plus, ah need yer help to finish mine and without meh, how would ya survive out in the city?!"

"No, stop! Xavier, Sun, Blake, please! Help me!"

Nobody moved to help the hedgehog slung over his partner's back. When the two were far, Ruby said, "We should probably leave before anybody else has an idea of what we're doing."

Everyone agreed by walking to their destination. Sun looked at his current traveling companion and asked, "Is Xavier coming with us?"

"No," said Blake. "He'll be going to a different place."

"Oh, okay. That's cool, I'll see you later bud." The blonde Faunus patted the gunslinger's shoulder before he and the cat went a different way. He didn't notice the Gentleman was gritting his teeth.

Orca noticed this as she passed him with Nathan and grabbed his shoulder. "We should keep moving. We have no time for petty thoughts."

Dragging the grumbling boy from the others, the holder sighed and looked at Yin walking beside her. "The triangle of amor is so real, it hurts, wouldn't you agree Yin?"

The Burnian nodded while he noted how a nervous Weiss tried to say a proper goodbye to Neptune.

* * *

><p>"Did you hear that Wally?"<p>

Dahlia asked this as she had the shadow surrounding both her and partner come down. She walked out from underneath the tree that was fortunate to be near the group during their conversation.

"I did, but it's not our place to intervene. Besides, we still have to meet up with the team and have introductions out of the way."

The princess gave the Shizen-style user a hard gaze. "Wally, you may be team leader, but I still have authority over you. Is this clear or do we need to have a long talk again?"

The boy sighed, clearly remembering that his boss's daughter does have superiority over his decisions whenever she pleases. He didn't mind because she was capable, but only in times when it was needed. Now was not one of such, but unfortunately, he was bound by duty and debt to obey.

"No, I'll cooperate. We can at least help out Ruby when she needs it." The knight said this as he gripped his weapon covered in a white bandage on his back.

"Good, we have an understanding then." Dahlia smiled from seeing Weiss's retreating figure. "While Father may have agreed not to interfere with Cinder and her group, we as students of Beacon are perfectly capable of helping. Yes, that sounds like an excellent loophole."

* * *

><p>AN: Unexpected allies will mean there will be unexpected situations to come. You'll be surprised how divided the group will become before they come back together for a big fight.

References:

-Sir Frapplance: Shakespeare in my own translation, also the inspiration for Xavier's lines.

**Dahlia Aska: Princess of the Shadow-Light**

**Definition:**

-Dahlia: Related to the event 'Black Murder Case' where the victim's killer was never found…yeah, sounds darker than it should be related to this character, huh? Also related to the purple flower, symbol of Mexico.

-Aska: Meaning ashes in, I think, in Dutch, Greek, or Latin.

**General**: 16 years old, 5'6 ft. tall, red eyes, light skin, and long black hair.

**Clothing**: She wears a dark-purple pleated dress along with a pair of black heels.

**Logo**: A gray lance in the middle aiming up and placed in front of a black sun shining in a white sky.

**Aura**: Black

**Weapon**: Dusk Nevron

-A lance that has a black shaft and white spearhead. The weapon is made of a special material that corresponds with her Semblance, but it isn't needed for her to make her other attacks.

-Nevron means 'string' or 'wire' in Greek

**Semblance**: Umbra

-1st function: Can make 'soft' shadows that can meld with and mold into anything within certain limitations. Can also gather to make a harder material, although this takes more energy

-2nd function: Teleportation. Useful for traveling distances, but takes a good amount of energy and time. Also needs to be at where the user has been to before

-3rd function:

**Skill**: Assassin (surprisingly, not that enthusiastic about using it)

**Likes**: A normal life (or at least one away from the Schwartzlicht)

**Dislikes**: Oswin Takeo, Killing

Date: 11/09/14


	7. Prelude to Chaos

Chapter 7: Prelude to Chaos

A/N: (**Disclaimer**: Monty Oum and Roosterteeth owns RWBY while everybody else owns whatever I use as reference. I only own the OC's and unofficial story parts.)

Well, it's kind of official that this might be updated every 2-3 weeks. Depends, so hope you enjoy. Comments, faves, and follows, might encourage me, but that depends.

Also please fave and follow. And again, current projects are happening on Wattpad.

* * *

><p>The four invited by Team Ruby were walking on the gray streets of Vale. Three were silent, one was grumbling surprisingly loud enough to attract attention during this time of humdrum traffic.<p>

"Xavier, if you do not cease your whining, then I will turn us around and report to Ruby this is all your fault."

The bemoaned gunslinger gazed at the annoyed Orca. "This is not whining. I'm only trying to understand why Blake would consider Sun like that. I mean, I would be the most logical choice by the length of our relationship, trust, even skill. Did I mention our relationship?"

"Twice," groaned Nathan while Yin nodded.

The only female frowned at the boy, getting tired of his current attitude. "Xavier, you might need to focus on the mission at hand. There's no point in complaining now."

"Well, sorry for asking a simple question no one could answer with a simple answer!" The gunslinger noticed his harsh tone has made the others look uncomfortable. Feeling sorry, he had a softer voice say, "Alright, I apologize. I mean…it's frustrating."

"Is it because you like Blake?" Nathan saw his teammate look up in surprise and ask, "How did you know?"

"Because it's so obvious that even the one you admire knows this." Orca frowned at the self-proclaimed genius's oblivious look.

"Truly? Really? Nathan and Yin, even the two of you?" Xavier sighed to see heads bobbing in confirmation. "Excellent, it's so obvious to everyone, is it not?"

The students continued walking through the district that led into a quieter part of the city. As buildings began to grow bigger, everyone noticed their destination had a narrow roadway leading to the warehouses along the city's limit.

"Since everyone knows of my innocent admiration for the dark beauty, I suppose no one would be surprised if I ask her to the dance as my plus one?"

The abrupt announcement had Yin shrug and Nathan nodding. Orca, however, was the only one displeased.

"Xavier, wouldn't you consider someone else? Maybe someone you have a better chance of getting a 'yes' from?"

The question from the girl made Xavier ponder, "Hm, who else would there be? Velvet is out of the question. Most of the female cast despise me, although that never stops me from retaining my Gentleman status."

Orca didn't believe what she was hearing. "Think carefully, Xavier. Who else was with you for a long time, even longer than Blake?"

"Kaley?! No, I can never ask her. She holds a meaning to me, but never like that."

The other boys became curious by what this meant. The female tonfa-user reached for one of her weapons. "Last chance, Xavier. There is one person who has held you so dear it's even baffling how you didn't notice it sooner. It may be even worse than what is going on between Jaune and Pyrrha."

"If you mean Bridgette, then that's a definite no."

The phrase was said so swiftly and smoothly it had the others stop, have Orca stop reaching for the weapon on her back. "Xavier, can you repeat that and explain what the hell that means?"

The angry retort didn't faze the gunslinger who stopped at a distance. "If you mean the wonderful mayor, the awe-inspiring color of Vermillion, then it can't be her. It may never be."

Orca took this as an insult to her friend. "So, you've known how she's felt for you this whole time?"

"Yes."

"And you never bothered to reciprocate such feelings after all this time?" The girl's words began to reach a darker tone.

"Well, it took me a while to see it. When I did, I realized it was something to never return."

"So you just left her to pine after you? Why didn't you at least be decent enough to turn her down so she could stop?"

"Because I don't know how to do it without hurting her." The soft tone void of confidence surprised the others. They never knew Xavier could sound this way compared to the other times he's dealt with those of the opposite gender.

"This sounds strange coming from me, correct," asked the gunslinger. "But you know, someone like Bridgette is a hard approach for me because…she's fragile underneath the qualities that make her the Falltime Wonder of our school. Isn't that why you protect her, Orca? There's just so many things out there that could break her. Especially as of now, your suggestion would tear her in half, would you not agree?"

Thinking carefully, the girl realized this may be true because Bridgette's first crush meant she's never dealt with rejection. She regretted of not thinking this earlier, for being naïve to believe she had to only push the boy into returning the long-time feelings her friend holds.

"So…I can't do anything about her right now," sighed the troubled Gentleman. "I even think that it will continue when I ask Blake out because she'll hope what happens between us won't last. You mentioned it and concerning how long we've known each other, that may be true since relationships of one time are rare nowadays, no matter how faithful some may be."

Xavier's sad smile returned to its former fullness. "Sorry, I'm digressing. This is a matter for a different time, so let's continue on and fulfill our roles as heroes. Onwards to-."

"Then at least be fair to her when the time comes." Nathan's remark had the gentleman stop. "I hate to butt in like this, but it looks like you're struggling in trying to do the right thing, Xavier. That's why it seems like the only thing to do is be fair when the time comes for you to make a choice."

The Contractor has a nervous finger tap his shield. "So can you do that? For both Blake and Bridgette, just be honest and make things right, even if it may take a while for everything to get better if something bad does happen."

Xavier stared for a moment before he smiled. "That itself sounds a bit too innocent, but realistic because you're right Nathan. Not all relationships are defined by the moment. And…it's been great being their friends. Seeing it ruined because of romance is the last thing that should ever happen."

The gray-haired boy smiled before he looked at Orca. "What about you? Are you okay with this?"

"I am because the same needs to go for Bridgette. I didn't mean to spoil her, but she needs to learn not all relationships do work out in the end. Thank you for making this clear, Nathan."

Just as the gratitude has been expressed, everyone noticed they were close to their destination once the cemented walls and floor had bits of metal, evidence of various materials passing through here. Orca walked up to the front and raised her hand to stop everyone from moving forward.

"Hold, allow me to use my Semblance to check the area."

"You can do that," asked the gray-haired friend.

"Just recently, thanks to guidance from Instructor Waver."

Nathan thought this was cool, to see his friend raise both arms and focus. When she put them down after some time, he asked, "What did you see?"

Orca remembered the heat signatures from the incoming location. Turning, she said, "I sensed two large ones and a smaller in the area. This path is also the only way in aside from the running trucks located at the back of the building."

"That's it?" Feeling confident, Xavier exclaimed, "Then we should make great haste to dispatch them and investigate from-."

"They had the same heat I could sense from Yin. You should know what this means."

Xavier and his partner exchanged worried glances. Nathan remembered the stories from before and said, "It's Felsa and Stein, the renegade Burnian soldiers from the docks, right?"

Yin nodded, remembering the two he and Kaley had a difficult time fighting. The same two also in league with Clockwork.

Orca also knew of this struggle. "Then we need a different course of action."

"Agreed." Xavier adjusted his growling fedora. He noticed this made everyone jump. "Oh, didn't you know? This is Freedom, I had him transform to accommodate for this look. Pretty handy, isn't it?"

Only Nathan could give a gaze of wonder while Orca was annoyed and Yin shrugged. The gentleman sighed and looked at the roof of the building beside him. "I'll scale along the rooftops and enter from above. Since it's a warehouse, usually some kind of opening from the top is available."

"That may be unlikely, but it's better than all of us becoming detected." Orca noticed Yin make rapid hand signs of motion language for his partner to interpret.

Once done, Xavier nodded. "I see, then you should do so. Nathan, Orca, he's going to try talking to them and before you deny this, he says he has a plan to at least get the two of you inside."

Nathan nodded and turned to the frowning Orca. "He's not the type to do things without thinking. Let's trust him and see how things go, okay?"

The girl was doubtful for the moment, but seeing Xavier and her friend not disagree had her sigh, "The moment they attack us, we'll respond in kind. Is that understood?"

Once the boys nodded, Xavier stretched his legs. "If all goes as planned, then I expect to see all of you inside. Wish me luck." Jumping up, the boy wall kicked from one to another until he made it over the edge and out of sight.

Seeing this had Yin walk ahead of the group and into a large clearing with floor made of gray concrete. Ahead of them was the warehouse they were asked to find.

"Look who it is Felsa."

"I see them, Stein. It's the Burninan representative with new friends."

The synched voices came from the adults wearing green ballistic armor all over their bodies. With helmet still covering their heads, one got up while another adjusted to have a small boy wearing green clothes have a better seat.

Nathan noticed this and asked, "Why did the two of you bring a child? Couldn't this job get pretty dangerous?"

Felsa frowned. "If you must know, it's cheaper to not rent a building-."

"-which is why we only have a van. And don't pity us, it's like this for poor folks," finished the man known as Stein.

"Oh…I hope it's a comfortable place for all of you." Nathan winced from seeing harsh gazes taking his voice of concern as insulting.

"So did all of you come to destroy this place?"

"Then all of you may go on ahead." Felsa noticed the confused gazes while her child gave each newcomer a curious gaze. "They don't pay us enough to risk our lives. Right now, we're waiting for Wildman to finish his business before we leave."

"But the Burnian stays here." Stein aimed a finger at the boy who held the focus of his hatred. "I have questions for the representative. If you two wish to help, you're free to do so."

Nathan and Orca was planning this until Yin flung out an outstretched arm. Nodding, the blonde male signaled he could handle enough for the two to move on. He stayed where he was as his fellow students slowly entered the doors of the building.

Stein chuckled, "They may not survive what is in there-."

"-but that hardly matters. Right now, we're still wondering if you're going to represent Burn as you are," said Felsa.

Yin nodded while the child aimed a finger at him and asked questions. Felsa calmed her son while Stein shook his head.

"Still a pitiful man, you are. If you remain this way, then we'll have to settle our fight someday." Surprisingly without help from his wife, the husband finished, "So right here and now, I challenge you to a Duell! If you accept and lose, you will have to resign from your duty. If you win, which you cannot, then we will not stand in your friends' way for today if they retreat through here. Do you agree?"

The sudden offer with their culture's custom made Yin wonder why this was given. Strangely, he was going to use the same offer to prevent the soldiers from getting in the way of the others without his duty as part of the deal.

Hoping he was making the right choice, the boy nodded to accept before he put his closed fists up, ready to fight. At the same time, Stein took off and threw his helmet to his wife, revealing his aged face and short gray hair.

"Good, then by the honor of who you are and of what we were, we'll keep these promises under oath. And don't misunderstand, this is for your own good because…we believe Burn is better off without the other Kingdoms." Slamming his fists together, Stein finished, "Even if it means sending you back home, we can never let these shallow relations continue."

The man took a deep breath right as the silver Frame generator, an oval-shaped device, on his back generated sparking electricity. A part of the element surrounded his arms before solidifying into a yellow color thanks to his Semblance.

"I hope you had some practice with your own device. It takes Aura for you to use the full extent of it and with our ability, the effect is even greater. What you see on my arms is **Stable Impact **becoming my voltaic armor along with our Burnian weapons."

Yin knew this and prepared his own as well, only wild electricity covered the air around him. A moment later, he charged to meet Stein commit the same action for their clash.

* * *

><p>Nathan turned around the corner to see the Faunus ahead in White Fang clothes stand guard at the open gateway. He turned back to Orca and whispered, "How do we get inside without making a commotion?"<p>

In silence, the girl took off her white bun cap. The moment a part of her black hair went down, she noticed her friend give surprising stare while she reached for one of the many White Fang masks inside a nearby box.

"We go in as this. This should be enough." Orca sighed when she saw Nathan raise a finger at her in silent shock.

"Y-you're…a-."

"Faunus?" The tonfa-user reached up to feel the silver otter ears at both sides of her head. "Yes, they remain hidden thanks to some habit training involved with wearing this cap." She noticed her friend's gawked face and said, "And I'm showing you because you're the least likely person to give Bridgette trouble."

"That's why you did something so uncomfortable?"

"It's not too bad, unlike some coward who uses a black bow because she holds that vain teenage fantasy in mind."

Nathan didn't know who his friend was referring to. "Fantasy?"

"Keeping her Faunus identity hidden because she wants everyone to accept her as she is? What a loathsome belief; reminds me of how much I hate her." Orca snorted in disdain, making her dislike very apparent.

"Hate?" Repeating the word shocked Nathan when he realized the girl was talking about Blake. "Orca, aren't you friends with her?"

"Friends with someone holding weak resolve? No, especially when she's been nothing of the sort to Bridgette. It's already hard to see them so close whenever they converse together."

"Bu-but-."

"Nathan, we shouldn't talk about this now. Just be sure to stay focused." Right as Orca tried to think of what to do with the boy, she heard, "Well, okay...wish you didn't think of that about Blake." From sad to happy, he continued, "But you should keep your ears out when it's just us. Your style now suits you."

The Faunus didn't expect this, much less a smile from the boy. When the words finally clicked for her, she felt flushed, an emotion she never knew she could feel since she never had this kind of attention. In her attempt to calm down, she coughed, "Please keep those words to yourself. Now-."

"Hey, what's all this noise over here?"

Both teenagers froze and turned to see the guards with various weapons in hand. One raised his and said, "Okay, hands up Human. You too, you Human lover."

Orca tried to think of a way out while Nathan obeyed to give her time. They didn't expect to hear, "Oh shoot, he's with her. See? He's got a mask in his hand."

The Contractor looked up to see he grabbed a White Fang mask during his panic. He lowered his hand while he heard his friend exclaim, "Yes! And I'm with him as a new escort. Excuse us for the lack of introduction, we're on a tight schedule as it is for our assignment."

Nathan thought it was strange for the girl to sound so jovial and smile, an act she used for business.

One guard said, "I know, it's a pain nowadays. That stupid chick is working us to death."

The otter Faunus nodded her head. "Yes, yes, but we have to do this for the sake of wiping out all the worthless Humans who dare treat our kind like slaves." The sudden voice full of disgust made the Contractor wonder how much of it was an act.

"Well, if you can say it like that, then don't let us stop you. Go on ahead, and talk to Wildman after he's done with our guest. Right now is…not a great time."

Nodding, Orca was about to continue until she noticed one guard put a hand on her shoulder. Keeping up her smile, the panicked girl gently asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"Hey, are you free after this," asked the deep voice. "Got a place where we can have dinner at once we're done."

The sudden question left everyone surprised. Another guard asked, "Hey, is this really the time?"

"And let this beautiful girl leave without trying?"

The question had the other Faunus notice the mysterious charm from the girl, mostly coming from her silver ears. Nathan noticed this and gently pushed his friend onwards.

"Okay, we should go. Phoenicia isn't going to like it if we're late."

Mentioning the female villain made the guards sigh in disappointment. Once through the gateway, the Contractor sighed and noticed his friend's angry glare.

"Orca? What's wr-."

A loud bang followed the girl's kick at the metallic wall. This had Nathan and several working White Fang members jump in surprise.

"It's nothing, let's go."

Back to her indifferent demeanor, Orca moved on. Her friend followed and wondered if everything was alright. He couldn't keep the thought once he noticed many boxes and machines move by the other Faunus working in the area.

"Unbelievable, all of this is from one warehouse?"

Nathan had the same question in mind as the two walked towards a pile of steel boxes in a red color. Opening the lid, he and his friend saw the contents were full of Dust.

"This much amount means they've been from the stolen shops. So Torchwick is working with the White Fang, but why?"

"I don't know, but whatever they're planning isn't good." Orca followed the boy's finger to see it was aimed at a large black tower.

"That's the same kind that was in the outskirts of a village. If that was their fault, then what their planning is involved with those objects too."

A loud door banged in the distance. This forced Orca and Nathan to pick up the Dust and examine them as if they were working.

"You better have a good reason for visiting. I don't even know why you're here, Adam!"

The gruff voice was followed by a quieter one saying, "You've been doing a lot of unnecessary things. The others were concerned enough to ask for me to visit, Wildman."

The ones in disguise peeked over their shoulders to see the Faunus leader followed by a man with red spiky hair and a Grimm mask. His overcoat of black made Nathan wonder if he was a Shizen style like him, Ouka, and Wally.

"Well, give a notice next time! My current boss is already keeping enough secrets as it is! I don't need one of our kind doing the same!"

The one known as Adam aimed a gloved finger at the gorilla. "Shut up and calm down. I'm only here to see if you're still sane. Sending back Faunus who were trying to betray us; that's a lot of work to be concerned about."

Wildman smacked the finger away. "This is my operation, not yours! If you have a personal complaint, then shove it into that pie hole of yours!"

"Or yours. Make several to scare any Human admirers you have. Wouldn't be surprising after seeing how close you tend to get with them." The black swordsman tapped his weapon. "You know what? Why not just admit you're a Human lover so we can set the right standards, half-breed."

The gorilla stared down Adam, who didn't back off. It was clear the two were not on good terms, making Nathan wonder about White Fang relations.

"Hey, what are you two doing?!" The boy panicked when he noticed Wildman was shouting at them. "Handling that stuff can kill you without the right equipment!"

The Contractor turned his full body around with his smiling friend. He stayed silent while the other gently said, "Phoenicia sent us here to investigate, so we need to get this done as we are. We'll be fine however, we're experts in the Dust field." The two hoped the name they've been haphazardly throwing around would work on the adults.

Wildman hummed in wonder while Adam stared at the two. The sword-wielder had his hand on his sheathe, Blush, with a tight grip.

"Hey, you're wearing an ARMR?"

Nathan immediately nodded, which had the red-haired man smirk for some reason.

"That's interesting. Wildman, your 'pals' are keeping secrets again."

"I know, it's getting suspicious; they need to calm down from that." The gorilla cracked his knuckles out of tension.

"Yeah, it's too bad not everything can stay a secret." The moment Adam said this, he fired his sheathe to launch his sword, Wilt, at Nathan already holding his oval shield up. The weapon bounced back into its owner's hand, who charged to make strikes at the front then the back of the Contractor with blinding speed.

Orca jumped away from Wildman slamming his fist into the ground she was standing on. She used her Semblance to quickly dodge a sword strike that came at her in one second amongst the many used by Adam in his assault against Nathan

The Contractor formed a white dome-shaped shield that the attacking Faunus bounced off during his dash. Protecting himself and the nearby Orca, he noticed everyone gather outside, including the White Fang soldiers with weapons in hands.

Wildman slammed his fists while crowing, "You sure picked a bad person to come with, girly! The only ARMR users we know of come from Atlas and the Dust Company. We would have known if one of our kind had that gear!"

Nathan noticed the others growl from the mention of the Kingdom involved with one of their greatest enemies. He exchanged glances with Orca to realize he had the same question in mind in their dire situation.

By now, he should have been in position, so where is Xavier when they needed him the most?

* * *

><p>On the rooftops, the Gentleman was panting with his guns raised at his assailant.<p>

"No greeting even once during our bout? Xany boy, since when did you become so rude during our time apart?"

Xavier fired his weapons at the figure approaching him in a blur. Before he knew it, he was sent flying backwards by a kick that rammed into him. Back to his feet, he glared at Clockwork, the Fallen Gentleman and his common foe, staring at him with the blank look of the black and white theatre mask.

The gunslinger formed his rifle and fired. "Compared to your actions, you deserve nothing polite from me, villain!"

Clockwork easily side-stepped each shot. In a flash of blue light, he reappeared sitting on top of a stray piece of gray machinery. "How odd, a pure Gentleman holding a vendetta against my kind?"

Xavier dashed in with his shotgun. "You're the only one of your kind!" The weapon fired before its owner lifted his body up with hands on the ground. He swung his body and legs around to do a spin kick, a move called **Showtime."**

The mercenary dodged the one shot before he rammed a knee at a flying leg. He then fired his shotgun that had a cube-shaped barrel only to miss when Xavier shot his gun to fly away with the recoil.

Landing on his knee, Xavier prepared to fire when he noticed Clockwork reappear at a distance with weapon down.

"This is not the time to draw a fight out. This time as of now is perfect because for once, we lack any kind of an audience."

The villain's comment confused the boy until he heard fighting erupt all over the area below. Before he fired his gun, he heard, "**Chrono Dash**," making him raise his weapon to find the mercenary gone. When he looked around, he noticed he was lying on the ground with no awareness of what happened.

Getting up, Xavier didn't see any sign of the mercenary anywhere. Wondering what was going on, he saw a recorder inside his clenched hand. Making sure the coast was clear, he pressed the button to hear his enemy's voice coughing.

"I'm on a bit of a chaotic schedule, so I thought I would give a lesson your dear, pathetic Doktor has never bothered to reveal. Let's start by how I used the past two minutes to record this ethereal voice of mine."

Xavier didn't remember this event. Still listening, he heard, "Now use your imagination as I explain what happened. And keep the mind open for it is related to your own Semblance as well."

The gunslinger listened to the voice as it gave images inside his head. Finding himself looking through Clockwork's eyes, he saw it began with looking at a still image of himself.

From standing position, the villain watched as Xavier slowly pulled the trigger in hand. After many seconds, the handgun managed to fire the Aura bullet. Surprisingly, the projectile moved at normal speed, but barley missed Clockwork walking forward.

Standing next to the boy, the villain said, "Your Doktor most likely wanted you to figure this out yourself. For me, I'm willing to spoil you, so listen closely as I record this for you."

Raising the hand holding the recorder given by his brown cloak, Victory, the mercenary leaned his masked face closely to the frozen boy's ear.

"You see," he whispered, "I cannot control time itself, but merely move into where your own perception of the flow doesn't exist. Yes, Xany boy. While only seconds go by your eyes once my Semblance is active, your body is reacting a thousandth of the normal time. My own flow is simply on the normal course, thus a friend of the present minutes and seconds."

"Now why does no one else see this? They only see things one second slower with your ability, giving them enough time to readjust thanks to their instincts formed as fighters. For mine, well, my own powers have advanced to where regular warriors are unable to adjust."

Clockwork placed a finger on the boy's forehead. "Ha, your eyes look so defiant and willing, ready to die for misguided beliefs learned from that pitiful school."

The man pushed to make the frozen form fall on its back. "And yet, these were eyes that I once had. It reminds me of those foolish, vain days." He kneeled down to place the device back in the boy's hand.

"Well, my time is almost up, so make sure to understand this last part. Your ability doesn't span within just one unit of time, but also many with enough time and practice. I tell you this because this is the last time I would like to see a shoddy performance from you, my boy."

The man of time turned around while his cloak suddenly became as black as night. He raised his hands in a triumphant form and cackled, "Just think of this is a small gift from Clockwork Horoscope, your dear old uncle of your shattered family. If you believe this isn't true, Xanadu, as your dear Doktor C for this information!"

Xavier turned off the recorder to stop the wicked laughter signaling the end. Shooting the device with his gun, he fell on his bottom from shock.

He tried to move to go help his friends. He even had the idea he could snipe from his position to help Yin. However, the gunslinger could only remain paralyze while his mind took in the sudden revelation.

His Semblance and the fact Clockwork is his uncle; they could be lies, yet his mind couldn't outright deny this for some reason. His real name he never gave anyone and several resemblances were all to clear.

The worst part is that Clockwork's ability gave him a command over the field that none of the others had. Each swing, pull of trigger, and even control on Semblance always involved a use of time. Although flying projectiles had no sense of time, Clockwork's gun-kata mastery made him impervious to such an ability.

Xavier felt despair from the discovery and couldn't recover from his state. He couldn't even when every second involved a peril his friends were struggling with to stay alive.

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah, there it is. Kind of depressing to show Xavier's ability in this form. That reminds me, it's time to involve info that we would want from this new chapter, right?

**Xavier 'Excelsior' Cielo **(For the sake of Beacon's database)

**Definition**: Xavier Excelsior (Latin for higher quality) Cielo (sky in Latin)

**General**: He has violet hair, light skin, and is 5.8 ft. tall. He has blue eyes that can do something if you've read the BTWT chapters, but that won't be explained too much because…well, it's kind of a secret. He's also 17 years old, so the only one person with a different age on this team is Oswin, who is 16.

**Clothing**:

1st form: He wears a black shirt that has his logo on it along covered with a dark-blue, button-up shirt. Blue jeans and black tennis shoes are also a part of his attire. He also wears a black cloak, named Freedom, that's really a parasite looking to consume Dust and Aura for nourishment.

2nd form: Everything is the same except for the black fedora that has a small cape on the back and a black and white feather.

**Aura**: Blue

**Semblance**: Carpe Diem

1st function: He can mess with people's perception of time when they look at him. For now, he can shift from one second (after-images) to a five-second (flash of light). While the five second's dodge is clear, the one second has people think he's running fast enough to leave after-images. Again, their time perception is messed to where they move slowly while Xavier is moving normally, thus he moves fast enough to dodge the slow attacks.

2nd function: ?

**Weapons**:

-Noire and Bloodless: Dual VARI guns that can each shoot from its two compartments of a revolving chamber and a magazine. The guns can fire Aura bullets from the magazine while any kind of real bullets are fired from the revolving chamber. The guns can do more, like transform into a shotgun, a rifle, and two laser cannons that attach to his arms.

**Trigger Release: **?

**Logo**: A green-gray clock against a blue background.

**Skills**: Detective work, hacker, and is savvy with knowledge from being a reader of books himself.

**Likes**: Stories, being a gentleman, adventures, and the unusual.

**Dislikes**: Bullies, villains, disrespect for life, and lacking female presence.

Date: 11/22/14


End file.
